One Fine Day
by Miss. Bra
Summary: A cute story about the fledging affection between Sophie Hatter and Howl Pendragon. Can Howl overcome the burden of a new heart? And what happens when Justin makes an appearance in Sophie's life, can Howl put everything aside and claim Sophie as his?
1. Chapter 1 'A New Beginning'

One Fine Day.

By Bra's Unrequited Romance

**Disclaimer- I don't own Howl's Moving Castle. Too bad, sniff. I really love the movie. All of the movie belongs to Hayoa Miyazaki, the person that wrote the book and Studio Ghilbi**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window, filtering the chloroplasts onto the two beings in slumber on a luscious bed.

The moving castle rocked as it came to a halt and unfortunately rocked so that it woke the couple. Slowly the large contraption descended and came to rest on may green grass that had been licked with dew in the twilight.

Howl yawned then stretched, careful not to hit the delicate female next to him. Rubbing his head, Howl's cerulean eyes moved over to Sophie. She was awake but groggy, her brown eyes opened and closed as she sighed.

"Getting up?" Howl murmured in her ear, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Hmm…" Sophie groaned, yawning a small one, but then settling back into Howl.

Howl scoffed a little and using a delicate hand, strung Sophie's starlight hair, then lifted her heavy head off his chest and captured her swollen lips with his.

Untwining, Howl got out of bed and slipped on his thin cloth shirt that had been removed before he had gone to bed. Howl descended the stairs to find Calcifer munching on a piece of wood, and his apprentice munching on some ham.

"Calcifer, would you warm the water for a bath?" Howl asked stopping halfway on the stair case.

Calcifer, who was quite enjoying his log, and the scraps of ham Markl was throwing him murmured out a sight huffed, "Fine."

Walking up the stairs again, he couldn't help but smile when he heard the water running in the bathroom and couldn't help but ponder the perverted thought of how she looked.

Howl loved the woman in the bathroom; it was something he could not hide. He loved everything about her, the little squeal she made when she was somewhat frightened (Usually when he took her flying), her starlight hair to her smile, everything about her he loved. And yet although he had only known this woman, well in this form for about say a week. He had felt he had known her all his life.

Making his way downstairs again, Markl asked him for permission to leave the castle for he thought the town they were based near was somewhat interesting. How he thought it was he would never know. Actually thinking about it more, he didn't exactly know where his beloved castle had made rest.

Taking a pan from the wall, he placed four rations of bacon on it before cooking them over Calcifer, who in time, muttered that he hoped that all his bacon burned. Howl couldn't help but chuckle as he cracked two eggs and fed the shells to Calcifer who munched them happily.

Taking the pan off of Calcifer who licked the sides of it with his flares, Howl suddenly noticed that the normally crimson Calcifer had turned a beetroot pink and was staring over at the stairs.

Interested in what would make Calcifer do such a thing, Howl turned head towards the stairs.

"Um… Howl… I- I-… I have no clothes." Sophie blushed a little, as she felt Howls wandering eye on her.

"That doesn't matter… I'm sure no one would mind if you…" Calcifer shut up as he received a quick glance from Howl.

"I think I would have some clothes up in my room… If you look in my wardrobe, there should be something there, they should do until we get you some clothes, and I think Markl went out to the town not too far from here. We'll look there after breakfast."

Sophie nodded and then made her way up the stairs, making sure nothing slipped and was seen by those wandering eyes.

* * *

"So are youse two going out now?" Calcifer asked as he wrapped himself around the steel spike of the fire place.

"Yes, we'll be back in a while. If Markl comes back…"

"Tell him to read chapter seventy eight of his text," Howl butted in, his cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Okay…" Calcifer dragged on,

"Have fun," He called to the retreating couple, "Get me something will you, maybe some coal… Chocolate… Anything?!"

"So where to go first?" Howl asked softly in Sophie's ear.

"Howl… Heh, we're back in my home town…" Sophie exclaimed looking at the main square she was so familiar with.

It just so happened that the castle was connected to an abandoned house just around the corner from one of the busiest parts of town.

"Do you have a problem with that… I thought you would have liked that," Howl said as he took Sophie's arm in his and walked along the road towards the main square.

"I don't mind, it's fine, I quite like my town," She said as she looked at her father's hat shop when they walked past her old house.

"Good," Howl chirped, "Now we can go buy you some new clothes. And then maybe we'll work on lifting that curse for you hmm?"

Sophie nodded, "yes."

Sophie didn't look _that_ bad seeing as she was dressed in Howl's clothes. Black pants, a large, baggy pink shirt, it wasn't a bad fashion choice. Too bad women didn't wear pants, they wore dresses. Heh, oh well, maybe she'd start a new trend.

"Sophie!? Sophie is that you sweet heart?!"

Sophie turned around to just see a woman fling at her and push Sophie to the ground, while Howl put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Oh Sophie! Sophie! I missed you so much, oh you look so much younger, but your hair! Oh Sophie thank god!"

"I missed you too mother," Sophie said as she wrapped her arms around her sobbing mother.

"I thought you left again," Honey cried hugging her eldest daughter.

"No mother, it's okay, I'm staying," Sophie reassured her mother, who was still on top of her on the ground.

"You must move in with me! Stop working as a cleaning lady, come move in with me and my husband, oh Sophie you'd love him!" Honey said as she got up off her daughter and to her own two feet.

"No thank you, ma'am," Howl interrupted, taking Sophie's hand as she got up.

"Excuse me I don't think you can make up my daughters mind," Honey interrupted Howl, shaking a menacing finger at the young wizard.

"Mother, I don't really want to move in with you, I have a family now," Sophie explained, holding onto Howl's hand a little tighter.

"Oh okay… Oh I am so rude, excuse me young man, I am Honey, Sophie's mother and you are…"

Howl smiled a little, "I am Howl."

Sophie's mother fainted.

* * *

"Mother? Mother?"

Honey's vision was blurred and she couldn't remember anything. All she could remember before blacking out is that she had found her beautiful eldest daughter.

"Sophie?" Honey moaned, touching her forehead with a delicate hand.

"Yes mother it's me, Sophie."

"Oh, Sophie, how long was I asleep for?" Honey asked.

"Only a few minutes, we just took you into the shade," Sophie explained.

Wait '_we', _who's we?

"Oh Sophie, I just had this horrible dream!" Honey cried as she sat up, "I just dreamt that you were hand in hand with that murderer with no heart, you know the one that eats the heart of beautiful girls!"

Instantly Honey noticed that Howl was no where to be seen.

"Mother… Please…" Sophie begged, "His name is Howl."

"Honey! He's a murderer!" Honey cried out, grabbing her daughter's hands and shaking her head furiously.

"Mother you don't even know him, how can you say he ever done such things?! They're all rumours!" Sophie cried.

"You love him?" Honey asked softly as her anger died down a little.

"Yes," Sophie replied, "Very much… We're a family. You should come visit us."

"Sophie?" Howl sang, swinging around the corner of the alley way.

"Yes?" Sophie asked, noticing that her mother also looked at him.

"Come on, I've found you some clothes," Howl motioned for them both to follow him.

* * *

"Oh Howl, it's lovely, but I can't afford it, we can't afford it," Sophie protested looking at the lemon dress in the window of a dress makers shop.

"This dress is special though…" Howl wined, smiling back.

"I don't know why you just didn't use your magic anyways Howl," Sophie said.

"I can use my magic for anything, Sophie; I want some things to be special."

Sophie couldn't help but smile as Howl talked to the shop keeper before he purchased the dress in which was packed into a cream box.

"Where do you get your money Sophie?" Honey asked suddenly, "I don't want to be rude dear you know I never want to be rude, but you don't work… I'm assuming Howl doesn't either…"

Sophie smiled and tapped her nose, Honey in then time smiled as well.

"Well ladies, we have gotten everything we have travelled into town for. Sophie, you don't need anything else?" Howl asked, eyeing off his true love.

"I just need to get something for tea tonight; there was a food stall on the way here, I'll just get something there," Sophie smiled.

Howl's eyes travelled over to Honey's.

"Do you?" Howl asked.

Honey shook her head and answered, "no".

"Alright then, my lady, would you like to accompany us back to my home?" Howl asked Honey, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Oh I really don't know… My husband… Oh of course, why not," Honey gave in.

"Well then, we'll make our way back," and with that, Howl linked arms with Sophie, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and they started to walk.

* * *

The heavy bolted door opened and the wheel above switched to yellow as the three figures walked through.

"About time you got back, I was getting lonely," Calcifer whined.

"Well don't worry, we're back now," Howl said as he placed the round box on the table.

"Calcifer, where's Markl?" Sophie asked, looking up the stairs to see if she could spot the boy.

"On the balcony, playing with Sulieman's dog," Calcifer answered, grabbing a log.

"Hey, whose that lady, she keeps staring at me," Calcifer asked, noticing the lady who was staring at him with a blank look.

"Oh, Calcifer, you've met her before, this is my mother," Sophie introduced.

"Correction, I've seen her before, never met, as for you lady, I am an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer!"

"Oh… Hello," Honey timidly raised her hand for a little wave then put it back down.

"Sophie! Sophie!!" A voice cried as it stormed down the stairs.

"What Markl?" Sophie asked as the young boy ran towards her. Howl lent on the bench and looked on in amusement.

"Heen did a trick! Heen can fly!" Markl exclaimed, pumping his hands.

"Did you read chapter seventy eight?" Howl asked, leaning over Sophie's shoulder.

"No…" Markl sighed then retreated up into his room to find his text.

"You're horrible, you just ruined his moment," Sophie teased.

"He's my apprentice, not my son," Howl smiled back.

"Are you two going to get married?" Honey suddenly burst out.

Howl choked on his own spit.

"I- I think it's a bit early to say that… I mean, Sophie still needs to have her curse broken…" Howl spluttered.

"You aren't pregnant are you Sophie?" Honey looked over to her daughter.

"No mother!" Sophie cried.

"Oh, well I must be off, look, I'll see you later honey, you must come visit me and your new step father some time, you know, he would ever like to meet the eldest of his step daughters," Honey said, and with that she excused her self and walked back out into the street.

"The nerve of that woman," Calcifer suddenly burst out, "Blhhhh," he spat as his tongue waved in all different directions.

"Hm, come on lets get lunch started, I don't feel like a salad any more," Sophie huffed and pulled out a frying pan.

"Aw man…" Calcifer whined, "This is not part of our agreement!"

Never the less, the cold metal frying pan was placed on Calcifer and he was forced to cook.

"So…" Howl whispered as he crept up behind Sophie, who jumped when she felt his hands on her stomach, "Pregnant huh?"

Sophie let out a groan of frustration and rested her head on Howl's shoulder who just chuckled.

* * *

**HELLO!!** It's Bra again, if anybody notices! Hope you like my little doodad. There will probably be more little chapters coming in. Maybe a bit of comedy, eh eh. Lol, man am I gunna have fun with this step father!

_Anyways, please leave a review. I would be very much appreciated!_

(They make me work a little harder :P)

-xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox


	2. Chapter 2 'Shyness'

**Chapter 2**

**'Shyness'**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, all its rights go to Hayao Miyazaki, Studio Ghilbi and the chick that wrote the book._

_By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox_

* * *

"Good morning sunshine…" Howl whispered into Sophie's ear as her brown eyes awoke the very next morning.

"Mmm… Good morning, Howl…" Sophie smiled back, turning around to face the man she was sharing the bed with.

Putting her hand on his chest and slipping it into his shirt, Sophie felt for Howl's heart. It beated strongly under her hand and she smiled a little before she kissed it.

"Promise you'll never be lonely again, Howl," She whispered.

"Thank you…" He whispered back tenderly, encircling his arms around her small form.

Suddenly, heavy, fast paced slams echoed through the castle.

"Master Howl, Sophie! Master Howl! Sophie!" A voice screamed.

Howl smirked and mouthed a 'one… two… three…'

The door to Howl's room swung open and under the door frame stood a very flustered Markl.

"Master Howl, Sophie, that woman that was here yesterday, I opened the door after I heard a knock and she just barged in asking where you were! She's still down there! She's organising my texts! Tell her to stop!" Markl yelled, distress written all over his face.

Howl chuckled a bit as Sophie looked over his shoulder, resting her head there for a second.

"Well Sophie, we better go see what this mother of yours wants," Howl smiled, nudging his Sophie in the gut.

"Okay…" Sophie moaned rolling over. Truth was, she still wanted to sleep.

Howl chuckled, "I'll tell Calcifer to run some hot water…" he said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Master Howl! Please, I can hear her coming up the stairs!" Markl cried, pointing out the door.

"Alright I'm coming," Howl laughed a little as he flung himself out of bed and followed the whining Markl.

* * *

"Good morning ma'am," Howl greeted as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh Howl, thank god," Calcifer sighed as he saw Howl walking down the stairs.

"Where's Sophie?" Honey asked, looking up from Markl's text books.

"She'll be coming in a minute," Howl assured. Taking a glance to Calcifer Howl asked if he could, "Run some hot water for a bath?" adding on that they would take Calcifer out for a while today.

Calcifer easily complied.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what is your purpose here?" Howl asked politely, gently lowering on of the spell text books Honey had in her hands.

"I wanted to see Sophie, she should meet her new step father you know and he's just dying to meet her!" Honey exclaimed, and then suddenly she narrowed her eyes. "You know those spells that you are teaching that boy aren't very nice. Spells how to blow up ships, disable machines, control people and manipulate them!" Honey knew with the last statement she was going over the top. "I still don't know what my daughter sees in you… If you hurt her… If you even think about getting near her heart, I swear I will have the royal forces and Madame Suleiman hunt you down."

Howl chuckled, "I assure you my good lady: I have no intentions of ever devouring any girl's hearts."

"Done and done," Calcifer said as he rested for a second.

"Ah, very good, Sophie shall be down in an instant now, my lady," Howl's attention turned to Markl, "Markl, could you tell Sophie that I had some urgent business to attend to, I'm taking Calcifer and I should be back by lunch. And oh, that I love her."

Markl nodded and screwed up her nose.

"You'll get like it one day," an old voice said as it emerged from a room.

"Ah, the Witch of the Waste, good to see you," Howl exclaimed as Calcifer jumped onto his shoulder.

"Ditto big boy," She replied with a wink.

"The Witch of the Waste?!" Honey cried looking at the old woman who looked like a rotten, wrinkled cucumber and was swirling her hips to move her sleeves which had no arms to fill them, laughing and having a jolly good time.

Howl chucked, "Oh don't worry she's armless."

"Oh ha ha," Calcifer said sarcastically, "You're so funny!"

"Oh, Howl are you going out?"

Howl looked up to the stairs to see Sophie, in a simple light pink dress. Her starlight hair was wet and was now dead straight. Her beautiful dark eyes stood out now and Howl had his breath stolen away from him. Some how he managed to get out, "Yes, I'll be back soon… I love you."

Sophie smiled as she descended the stairs and kissed Howl on the cheek. Calcifer lined up happily for a kiss.

"Bye," Howl waved as he and Calcifer as the dial turned black and they both jumped into the abyss.

"Oh my," Honey said, covering her mouth with her hand. Looking over to her right she screamed 'Oh! Sophie!" and once again, tackled her to the ground with her love.

"Hello mother, how are you?" She asked hugging her mother back.

"Oh, Sophie, I'm fine, I'm fine, I just can't believe you're back!" Honey cried, hugging her daughter but finally getting up and brushing the dirt off her dress.

"I want you to come meet your step father, Sophie! Oh I know you'd love him, he has a son and a daughter, twins! Oh they're lovely Sophie! I'm sure you'd love them, they already love you and they haven't even met you yet!" Honey said, clapping her hands and looking intently on her daughter.

"Okay, mother," Sophie said, "But I want Howl to come with me, we'll have to wait til he comes back."

Honey huffed a 'fine',

* * *

"Howl and I had that little chat you know," The Witch of the Waste said as she followed Sophie around the market with Honey following close behind.

"About what?" Sophie asked, looking back at the old woman for a brief second.

"Just about Howl," The ex sorcerer looked back for moment to see how far behind Honey was. She was talking to a stall owner.

"You had better be there for Howl this afternoon when you go to meet your step father and your step siblings. He is still known for the devouring of hearts, Sophie."

"I know that, thanks to mother," Sophie said, paying for some oranges and putting them in her basket, "how did all that start anyways?"

"I think it was a rumour and Howl used it to his advantage to keep his privacy. It was a horrible rumour, started by a princess in a land. She had loved Howl, but Howl had turned her down. In her fury she killed herself, ripped out her own heart and it was claimed that Howl had ripped it from her body," The Witch of the Waste explained the she winked ,"Oh and only I know that, so don't go telling anyone. Not even Howl."

"How horrible, poor Howl," Sophie said as she walked to another stand.

"That's why Howl will need you now more than ever, Sophie. He's scared of meeting new people, he's instantly judged. If it wasn't for the fact that he's madly in love with you, I doubt that he'd even go," The Witch of the Waste concluded.

Sophie smiled a soft one. She hadn't had the slightest clue about how Howl had gotten his 'reputation' for eating girl's hearts, now she was realising the cold truth. People were so mean sometimes.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Sophie sweetie!" Honey cried running up to her daughter and putting a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, mother?" Sophie asked, turning around.

"Oh Sophie-sweetie I have to go. I promised Lettie that I'd be at the shop for lunch, I'll see you at my new house okay, oh all the family is going to be there."

Sophie heard the Witch of the Waste moan painfully and couldn't help and think of what Howl would be like.

"Okay, I'll get there I promise…" Sophie promised.

"Oh thank you Sophie!" Her mother cried and hugged her, "Oh well, I'll see you there okay, come as soon as possible!"

And with that, Honey bid her goodbyes to her daughter and well…very awkward goodbyes to the former Witch of the Waste.

* * *

"Sophie will want me to go… I just can't handle it," Howl said, his head in his hands, leaning over the hearth where Calcifer was sitting.

It hadn't been long after he left, he had heard Honey ask Sophie to go to meet her step father and then that Sophie wanted Howl to come with her. He couldn't explain how he heard it, he just had.

"Listen, you'll be okay, Howl. Sophie will be with you, I'm sure she'll never leave you there alone. Just stick with her and pretend nothings wrong," Calcifer reassured.

"There's going to be people there… I can't talk to people, they judge me…" Howl whispered.

"It'll be okay Howl, stop stressing out," Calcifer said, moving over to Howl and looking up to see his face.

"Make me some hot water for my bath, Calcifer," Howl said softly getting up.

"Okay, look Howl, Sophie will be there," Calcifer said, trying to comfort the stressing Howl.

"I know."

Howl walked slowly up the stairs and no sooner was the water erupting out of the taps, Sophie walked in.

"Is Howl back yet?" Sophie asked Calcifer, putting her stock on the table.

"Yeah, he's up having a wash," Calcifer said, "He's really stressed out Sophie; I think you should talk to him."

"Of course she has to," The Witch of the Waste said to Calcifer.

"I will, once he gets out of the bath," Sophie said unpacking her basket and putting it away into the kitchen.

"Of course, when he gets out of the bath," The Witch of the Waste leant into whisper to Calcifer, "when he's naked and dripping wet…"

"Sophie!" Calcifer cried, growing into a bigger flame, "Get this woman away from me! She's thinking dirty!"

* * *

"Howl?" Sophie knocked on the door to the bedroom that the wizard was in.

"You can come in Sophie, this is your room too you know," Howl said monotone.

"Oh, right," Sophie walked in to find Howl, with just pants on, sitting on the bed, head entangled in his dark blue locks and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Howl?" Sophie asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine…" He answered back.

"You're scared, Howl… I know," Sophie whispered, putting a soft hand up to caress his cheek.

Howl's hand moved up to touch hers, he rubbed it softly.

"I don't like… I can't… I'm sorry Sophie, I really am," Howl said softly, looking at her with pleading cerulean eyes.

"I know Howl, but I'll be there, you won't be alone," Sophie said softly against his wet shoulder.

"I know… I… I … Fine, I'll go," Howl sighed, giving in.

Slowly moving Howl's face over to face her, Sophie kissed him.

At first when Sophie put her hands around his neck, Howl didn't know what to do. But slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter.

Slowly the kiss went from an innocent peck on the lips, to a shy make out.

Sophie brushed her lips once more on Howl's before she pulled away.

"Thank you…" She breathed.

"I love you," Howl whispered as he claimed Sophie's lips for another kiss.

Sophie opened her mouth again when she felt Howl do the same. To Sophie's surprise, she felt a tongue slip into her mouth and run across the bottom row of her teeth.

Sophie's hands travelled back up his neck and into his hair, pushing his head in more. She smiled against his lips; Howl was showing more love now then she'd ever seen… He had never kissed her like _this_.

Sophie was even more surprised when Howl took more control and pushed her back onto the bed so he was overtop of her, kissing.

Breaking the kiss and moving as far enough so he could just get a little bit of air into his starved lungs, but not enough to separate their faces or enough to break the saliva strung to their lips, Howl smiled. His head rested on her forehead, his sky blue eyes closed and kiss lips parted slightly, he chuckled.

Placing his hands on Sophie's hips he massaged the back of them slowly with his thumbs, he whispered incoherent words against her lips. Sophie exhaled slightly, her breathing hitched from such close contact.

Sophie strained her hearing to hear exactly what he was whispering. Catching some of it, all she could make out was, "himeryic my ai, listene kitl… Ai…" before Howl's weight shifted upwards and he moved away from her lips and his hands moved away from her hips.

Slowly he caught her nose gently between his teeth and ran his fingers through her starlight hair. Travelling down after releasing her nose he kissed her bottom lip and grazed it with his teeth.

"...Howl…" Sophie breathed once Howl had moved away from her face and was now leaning above her with his eyes closed.

"Howl…?" She asked after he didn't do anything.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered and his midnight blue hair draped over his face, before he collapsed onto the pillows and blacked out…

_**"Howl?!"**_

* * *

_Oh, Chapter two?! What's up with Howl? Just to let you all know, in case some of you believe me, the story about how Howl got his reputation isn't true, it isn't the way Hayao or the chick that wrote the book cast it to be. It was purely made by my imagination, so yeah. Most of the stuff in that chapter is what I concluded from the movie… Eg, Howl made Calcifer from his heart so he could have a friend, he was a lonely boy etc etc._

_Anyways enough with my mindless babbling, please review, this stories starting to go somewhere eh?_

_-xoxBraxox_


	3. Chapter 3 'A Serious Decision'

Chapter 3 'A serious decision.'

Disclaimer- I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, all its rights go to Hayao Miyazaki, Studio Ghilbi and the chick that wrote the book.

By xoxBra's Unrequited Romancexox

* * *

"Howl?!" Sophie cried, lunging at his fallen body, "Howl speak to me! Calcifer," Sophie turned her head to the open door way, "Calcifer something's wrong with Howl!"

"What, what do you mean?" Calcifer cried back up the stairs, "What's happened?"

"I don't know, he just blacked out!" Sophie called and checked if Howl was breathing. Thankfully he was.

"Okay, come get me, I'll have a look at him," Calcifer commanded, he could get out of his hearth, no problem. It was just getting up those stairs and getting to Sophie and Howls room which was the problem.

In a matter of seconds Sophie had picked up Howl's little friend who perched easily upon her shoulder and ran back up into the bedroom.

"Howl, Howl come on wake up," Calcifer commanded, sitting on Howl's chest, "what have you done to yourself?"

"Howl, come on, wake up! You had better not be pulling this so you can get out of this get together," Sophie warned, tears pricking her eyes.

Howl didn't move a muscle; he slumbered, breathing in and out slowly.

"Sophie," Calcifer said, turning his attention to the wizard's lover, "You have to tell me what he said before he passed out."

"I… I don't really know _what_ he said, some sort of weird mumbling in another language before he passed out. I remember a bit with the word 'ai' in it, but that's it," Sophie said, tucking a stray piece of silver hair behind her head.

"Okay, Howl's just resting, he should be fine," Calcifer concluded, "The doctor recommends that you should, well, let him sleep for a little while, the get together isn't for another few hours."

"What happened to him?" Sophie asked, moving a strand out of dark hair out of his face, and running her hand on his cheek.

"I have no idea," Calcifer said, "I'll have a better idea when he wakes up, now take me back down to my hearth please, I want to go to the beach and the castle isn't going to move it's self you know."

Sophie giggled a little as she took Calcifer back down stairs that jumped back into his hearth, grabbed a log then stared to power up Howl's Moving Castle. A gentle rock was felt as Sophie maintained her balance. The Castle creaked before it started moving and exhausting gasses as it walked along a valley bordering on the wastes.

Checking her watch, Sophie walked over to the heavy bolted portal door that served as the castles front door. Twisting the knob, the turnstile switched from blue to yellow.

"I'm just going out for a little while, okay Calcifer; keep an eye on everyone would you?" Sophie asked, walking out the door into the field.

"Not that I didn't do that anyways when you weren't here, who do you think kept Markl alive while Howl was out gallivanting around?" Calcifer called back when Sophie was closing the door behind her.

"I don't doubt that you did!"

"Calcifer…?"

Calcifer's eyes looked up the staircase to find a very weary Howl walking down them, each step lethargic.

"Howl you're stupid."

"What!?" Howl exclaimed taken back.

"I said you're stupid, Howl, you are the most unintelligent ignoramus I have ever met," Calcifer concluded, taking a log and munching on it.

Howl chuckled as he sat down on the wooden chair opposite the hearth, putting his feet in Calcifer's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Howl concluded a slight smile on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mister!" Calcifer said a little loudly, which made Markl hop down the stairs in curiosity.

"What? What's happening?" Markl asked, swinging around the bottom post of the stairs.

"Nothing Markl," Howl said, "Go back up stairs, could you check on the north tunnel of the Castle, it's been having some problems lately."

"I thought Calcifer…"

"Calcifer's busy right now, could you go, please?" Howl cut the young boy off.

Markl sighed the stereotype 10 year old boy sigh and trudged up the stairs.

"Howl you're stupid."

Howl's interested eye wavered back to the fire demon before him, "Why am I so stupid?"

Calcifer looked at him bluntly, "I think you know why."

"Because I love her?" Howl asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's not only because you love her," Calcifer sighed and started, "It's because."

Suddenly the colour changed on the turnstile and the door swung open. Stepping through the doorway came Sophie with a bundle of wild flowers in her hand and looking down at the ground making sure she didn't tread any mud in that she would have to clean up later.

With her back to Howl, Sophie locked the door the clutched her chest. Leaning on the wall and groaning, Sophie clutched her chest.

"Sophie?" Howl called her name worriedly as he arose from the chair.

"Argh, Howl my chest!" Sophie groaned hitting her head against the door.

"Sophie, Sophie don't do that, it doesn't help! Howl done it against the door when he was rejected by a girl, he had a purple bleeding bruise on his head for five weeks!" Calcifer called.

Sophie couldn't help but choke out a laugh.

"Sophie, come sit down," Howl said, picking the fragile woman up bridal style and placing her in the lounge near Calcifer.

"Mmm… No… Sit with me," Sophie protested when Howl tried to unlatch her fingers from his neck.

"Okay," Howl gave in with a smile, which meant that he obviously didn't mind giving in. It was after all, for his Sophie Hatter.

Sophie's head rested against his chest as she instantly fell to sleep, leaving Howl to caress her face and Calcifer to tut.

"Howl you're stupid."

Howl rolled his cerulean eyes, "so I've heard."

"No, Howl like, really stupid," Calcifer said, his body lurching upward, "is she asleep?"

"Yes, Sophie's asleep," Howl confirmed for the fire demon.

"Howl, I had your heart, I felt every single bit of emotion you could ever imagine yourself having. I knew when you were angry, depressed, confused everything. I also felt that one jump that your heart made when you saw her. Howl, I know that spell, I can't believe how dumb you are sometimes!" Calcifer exclaimed, "You've tied your hearts!"

"I know," Howl said, looking down at Sophie affectionately.

"Howl, she'll feel everything you're going through! Everything! Have you thought this through? What if she doesn't accept?" Calcifer asked.

"I have thought this through thank you, I think about it every second of my life. She won't reject me, Calcifer, I know she won't," Howl confirmed more to himself than Calcifer.

"Howl, I know how you seal that deal, I know you probably made the standards a little lower. Howl she'll never do it! All I could ever see her doing is giving you a peck on the lips. She'll never do what you done to her when you made that tie and now you're in the 'pending acceptation' state! Howl, you just proposed to her for crying out loud!"

"Shh, not so loud Calcifer, you'll wake her up," Howl shushed the fire demon from speaking anymore as he ran his fingers through Sophie's hair who sighed contently.

"I know you love her Howl, I know," Calcifer turned to a softer tune, "But Howl, if she doesn't accept this, you're going to die…"

Howl let out a sigh, "I know, but I'm sure my Sophie won't kill me…"

"You had better hope so, Howl… You had better hope so."

* * *

_Oh, sorry this chapter__'s a bit short isn't it? Geez, sorry. Okay. New chapter coming soon. Having a bit of fun writing this! Please review and I'll leave you with a quote__. Heh, if anyone knows what it's from put it in your review :D!_

"_This is my brother… And this is my brother's girlfriend, who is not a whore!"_

_That is one good movie ;)_

_-xoxBraxox_


	4. Chapter 4 'Dear 'Daddy'

Chapter 4: 'Dear 'Daddy'

Disclaimer- I don't own Howl's Moving Castle, all rights goes to Hayao Miyazaki, Studio Ghilbi, and Diana Wynne Jones.

* * *

"Howl? Howl sweet heart?" Calcifer sung in a high pitched voice swinging back and forth in the air, up the stair case and around Howl's neck, kissing it with his little demon lips.

"Oh Howl, I was just wondering what was wrong with me today, I keep having these strange feelings in my chest," Calcifer continued in the high voice, avoiding Howl's hand which was trying hard to knock him off. "I wonder what they mean. Oh I know what they mean," Calcifer turned back into his deeper voice, "You've wizardly married me, but I don't know that yet and if I don't know soon I probably will never accept and you'll die!"

"Calcifer cut it out," Howl warned.

"No you cut it out!" Calcifer yelled back to his once master.

"This is not the right time Calcifer!" Howl warned again as he heard Sophie's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes Howl!" Calcifer yelled angry at the man, "She deserves to know! You can't keep playing this stupid game with your heart! I know it's a big deal, she probably won't get it, but you can't keep hiding these things from her Howl! Grow up!"

"Oh… Did I disturb something," A clueless Sophie asked as she walked in on the two.

"Oh, Sophie!" Calcifer called surprised before saying his goodbyes to Howl and making his fly back to the hearth.

"No, no, not at all!" Howl said waving his hands back and forth between his face and shaking his head no.

"What were you talking about?" Sophie pressed on, brushing her hair once more in the mirror.

"How this is going to work out tonight," Howl lied hoping that would get her off his back.

"Everything's going to be fine Howl," Sophie smiled warmly walking up to Howl, "Promise," she whispered planting a kiss on his lips.

Sophie tried to pull away but found Howl's arms wrapped around her waist, "You know you looking stunning," Howl breathed huskily, stealing her lips for another kiss, "but then again, you always do."

Sophie couldn't help but blush. All her life she had been called ugly by her school mates, in her teenage years she was just normal, not an eye sore but defiantly not anything sweet either. Other girls flaunted their curves while Sophie would put on a plain dress with a neckline cut, showing or flattering absolutely nothing. All her life being nothing spectacular and all of a sudden being called stunning and beautiful made her a bit high.

"Your dress suits you; you should wear things like that more often…" Howl cooed, "But only in my presence, no one else's. Not even Calcifer."

The dress, Sophie had to admit it was beautiful. The lemon one in the shop, it had turned out even more beautiful on. It was a lower cut, showing a little of her neck; which was adorned with her mother's inherited diamond necklace that she had never worn. The dress rounded her breasts, which although Howl didn't say, she could see he liked. It also showed off her small waist line. The dress then was lightly plaited and finished at her ankles; the whole dress had a trail of beaded roses and stems. The stems crept up the dress, each dotted with thorns and leaves until they became crimson and ivory roses.

"Love birds," Calcifer called from downstairs, "You'd better get going, it's six now, tea is served at seven!"

Sophie broke the kiss and smiled. Both Howl and Sophie descended the stairs, both looking radiant.

"Now Calcifer, tell Markl that he is to have tea and it's in the bottom of the oven, if it's cold you have to warm it up for him a little; the same with the Witch of The Waste. If we aren't back by ten, can you get Markl to put the Witch of the Waste to bed and then put himself there too?"

"What am I, a nanny?" Calcifer wined but told them he'd do it anyways.

"Come on then, we better be off," Howl declared and took Sophie by the hand. Together they walked out the door and onto the street.

Sophie started to walk in the direction of the mansion but Howl seemed a little figety.

"You alright?" Sophie asked noticing Howl getting impatient.

"This is too slow," Howl mumbled, it took a while for Sophie to fully understand what Howl was saying but when it finally did register, she was three hundred metres above the ground with a flying Howl holding her between life and death.

"I can't believe you, Howl!" Sophie cried as she saw the main square under them.

"No need to fret, my love, I won't drop you," Howl soothed, Sophie wasn't so keen on being dropped so she monkey-locked their hands.

It seemed that they were only in the air for a second before Howl declared that he was going to land. Sophie braced herself. She knew Howl wasn't the best lander and crash landing right in front of all the important rich guests that her 'step father' and mother had invited seemed like a great way to start off this relationship.

Sophie was surprised however when Howl flipped her up into mid air, where she hanged for a second, then wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest.

She could feel his silky dark feathers on the back of her neck. "Bit better than hanging in mid air isn't it?" Howl cooed. Why did he have such a relaxed voice, Sophie didn't know that answer, but it only seemed to make her fall for him all the more.

"Yes," Sophie nodded.

Suddenly Howl took a bomb dive and Sophie felt as if her stomach would be pouring out of her mouth.

"Oh my god, Howl!" Sophie cried as Howl pulled up a metre from the ground then softly his claws touched the ground.

"No need to fear, I wasn't going to hurt you, I wouldn't dream of it," Howl smiled softly.

"I know, I was just a bit scared that's all, not used to flying yet," Sophie said still a little mixed up.

Sophie gave praise to Howl when she released that they were out the front of the Apex street mansion. It was beautiful; it was painted a cream with charcoal trims. Windows held elegant and luscious plants cascading down, dotted with small flowers. A large brick fence surrounded the mansion with gates almost three times the size of Howl opened showing the stone pavement and elaborate garden. They both walked through the gates and knocked on the elegantly engraved wooden front door.

It opened almost instantly and Sophie was greeted by a little girl about thirteen with deep chocolate brown eyes who had a small and timid smile.

"Sir and madam, may I escort you to the courtyard?" The girl said; her voice as timid as her smile.

"No, I think we'll manage," Howl smiled politely.

"Of course," The young girl said and bowed.

Howl lead Sophie down the hallway until she saw a small door that lead to a very expensive looking get together.

"Oh Sophie you made it!" Sophie turned around to see her mother coming towards her.

"Hello mother, what a lovely house," Sophie said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh I know, I grew all the plants here myself," Honey said, obviously proud of herself.

"Well you always did have a green thumb mother, unlike father," Sophie said smiling.

Howl was shocked, he rarely ever heard about Sophie's father. Somebody could have gotten the impression she didn't like him much.

"Oh Sophie, your father was more of a handy man, he could cope with anything. You're so much like him, you have his lovely dark eyes," Honey said, "Oh Howl, how rude, how are you?"

"Very well thank you, and you?" Howl said finally being recognised.

"Oh good, good, come now, come out and meet people," Honey ushered the two out into the large courtyard where a crowd of people were talking in little circles.

"Oh Sophie, hello!" Sophie heard a voice call her name. Turning around she saw the blonde Lettie running towards them, waving madly.

"Lettie!" Sophie cried, overjoyed to see her sister.

"Sophie, I haven't seen you in so long! Mother told me she had seen you after you ran away so I wasn't worried that much, but then the hat shop was bombed and I thought you were dead!" Lettie cried, small tears pricking her eyes, "Thank god you're alright though!"

"Oh Lettie I'm sorry I didn't come visit you I've been so busy, I'm alright though," Sophie cried hugging her baby sister.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt her," Howl said smiling warmly.

Lettie broke away, "Oh I'm sorry," She said sniffing as wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I'm Lettie and you are...?"

Howl's cerulean eyes shone warmly as he took Lettie's hand and shook it gently, "I'm Howl, nice to meet you."

"Oh my god!" Lettie cried, Sophie instantly clamped her hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows.

"Lettie!" She hissed, her face only millimetres away from hers, "I'm going to take my hand away now, are you going to scream?"

Lettie shook her head no and Sophie let removed her hand.

"You- You, Sophie! He's a monster!" Lettie cried.

"Don't say such a thing about him!" Sophie hissed, "He's a perfect gentleman."

"How do you know?!" Lettie cried.

"Because I love him Lettie, I love him with all my heart!"

Lettie narrowed her eyes, "He was the wizard, wasn't he? That day at the bakery."

Sophie nodded, "I didn't know that was him, Lettie he's been through more than anyone could ever expect him too."

"He eats women's hearts!" Lettie cried, her little feet stamping the ground.

"Nonsense; that is absolute nonsense, he has never done such a thing. Sure he may be a bit childlike and selfish and maybe a bit vain but he's changed I know he has, Lettie I don't care what you think of him I love him," Sophie said and with that she left Lettie to go back to Howl.

She locked hands with him and was quite surprised when Howl bent down to give her a kiss on the lips. Maybe that would convince Lettie.

"Oh Sophie-sweetheart, Howl dear!" Honey called a little way away from them, ushering them over with drastic hand movement, "Come meet your step father!"

Howl felt Sophie tense.

'_Show time,'_ he thought as he gave Sophie's hand a small squeeze and almost dragged her over to her mother.

"Sophie dearest and Howl, This is Michael, the man I married in the war, your new step father."

Sophie couldn't help staring at the man. He certainly was old, probably as old as her mother. He had slick dark hair that had started to grey and bushy eyebrows. Dark eyes peered out of their sockets and Sophie couldn't help but feel guilty about staring. It was then that she noticed that Michael wasn't staring at her, but at Howl.

"Howl… I've heard that name before…" He spoke slowly, his voice deep and masculine.

Howl cringed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers!!** You really don't know how much your support means to me!

BloodThornChaos: _Lol, thanks for your review… Maybe suggestive. I couldn't write it!_

CharmedLostie4ever- _Thanks; I'm glad you like it so far. I'll be updating more often. –smiley-._

Mysticvysgiyi: _It's Honey (or Fanny, which ever floats your boat) she's a pushy type of Character and a social butterfly. She's just happy that her daughter is back with her. Of course, she doesn't realize how pushy she is. Please keep reading, find out just how Sophie's Mother gets Sophie and Howl into hot water! I've said too much… ah!_

Paper Hearts Bleed Ink: _Thanks for your review, I do plan to continue this, so keep reading and reviewing :D!_

Irin Black: _Yeah, I watched it then finished the rest of chapter 3 and I was obsessed, I thought it was great :D._

abelXesther4ever_: Gawsh… You make me blush : Thanks, Keep R&R-ing._

RedWingedAngel002_: Hehe, Thankies!!_

Annonymous: _:D. Lol. Thank you. I do try to make things funny. It has a 50 50 chance of coming out funny._

Lol, thanks to all these people, and all the others that read my story and come back for more!!

Your all awesome.

Seeya next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5 'One Long Night'

Chapter 5: 'One Long Night'.

Disclaimer- I don't own Howls Moving Castle, all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghilbi.

* * *

"Yes, he is my well… err…" Sophie stumbled for words. What exactly was Howl to her? A boyfriend or just a friend? They exchanged the odd kiss but nothing more. More importantly, what was she to Howl?

Howl studied Sophie's face for such some time before coming to a decision on what to say. "We're currently seeing each other."

Michael didn't day anything, he just stared intently at Howl and Sophie did the same.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere…" Michael muttered.

"You probably do, dear, Howl owns a flying castle, he's quite renowned around the world," Honey smiled sweetly.

"Really how so? Intelligence; Talents?" Michael pressed on, still eyeing off Howl.

Michael's eye-balling was starting to get on Howl's nerves. He only thanked his lucky stars that Calcifer wasn't here. The fire demon would have already shot some rude remarks at the unwanted attention.

"Actually more like infamous," Howl responded gently with a smile.

"You're Howl? Howl the Wizard?" Michael asked, his face getting sterner.

"I am."

"You're the one that eats girl's hearts!" Michael exclaimed, suddenly his attention waved over to Honey who was standing by his side. "How can you trust this man with your daughter?!" He hissed.

"Michael! Howl is a lovely man!" Honey cried, disgusted.

"Excuse me, but I don't think my relationship with Howl is any of your business," Sophie cried. "You may be my step father but you have no right to tell me what to do, I've gone five years without a fathering figure and I don't need you coming in and telling me what it is I should do with my life!"

Sophie grabbed Howl by the hand and tugged him away, focusing on introducing him more to Lettie, who by now had started to take a liking to him. Sophie smiled, he really was charming.

"She's right, Michael, you really are a nice man but you need to mind your own business," Honey huffed, pouting her lips and crossing her arms. "You shouldn't have got onto her like that. You know how close she was to Roger, closer than Lettie or even I. She didn't need that and you know it. You owe her and especially Howl an apology."

Michael's lips pursed and he furrowed his brows.

"Now Michael," Honey said sternly, "You can go get the twins, it's about time they came down."

The older man huffed an incoherent reply and walked back into the mansion.

Slowly Honey's blue eyes turned back to the party. She recognized some of her guests, but then again some of them were Michael's friends. She didn't understand why he did that. Suddenly, it hit her.

Maybe bringing the twins down wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Half an hour had past and Sophie was pleased with the progress of the relationship between Howl and Lettie. Howl had been a perfect gentleman, which wasn't out of the ordinary. He had wowed Lettie over with his charms and it seemed that Lettie had almost drowned in the blue pools that were Howls piercing blue eyes.

Now, however, Howl had been caught into conversation with a man around his age. He was very well built, with a European olive complexion, dark hair that was carefully groomed so that there was a small curl at the top of his head. Dark chocolate eyes peered out; he had small lips and a defined jaw line. Howl had managed to find out that Curzaro was his name and he talked with a strong Italian accent.

"So tell me, what is your relationship with the lovely Miss Hatter over there, the eldest one," Curzaro asked, his dark eye wandering over to the two siblings still chattering amongst themselves.

"We are together," Howl replied breezily; a smile lighting up his face.

"Oh, very good for you!" Curzaro smiled also, "I must say she is a very dazzling woman when she wants to be. I've heard many a man have tried wooing her in the past. How old is she now… Nearing nineteen?"

A pang of jealously stung Howl although he knew there was no reason to be. Sophie wouldn't leave him for anybody. He was sure of that.

"Yes, her birthday is in a few weeks," Howl replied, looking at Sophie intently as she let out a giggle whilst talking to Lettie.

"I see."

* * *

"He's very charming Sophie," Lettie smiled, "I can see how you fell for him."

"Yes," Sophie smiled.

"Is he good to you, Sophie?" Lettie asked.

"He is very good to me Lettie. He bought me a dress the other day for no reason I could see, he just told me that it was special," Sophie smiled.

"Gosh, that so romantic, none of the guys down at the bakery do that to me, not even Harry," Lettie sighed, "Tell me what else he's done, there's bound to be more."

"A little while after the war, a week or so after Suleiman had ended it I fell ill with a cold. The castle had been destroyed in the war so Howl had drained all his magic to build a new one. Nether the less, he got up, got dressed, made me breakfast, added some magic in it to help me get better and gave me breakfast in bed then laid with me for the rest of the day."

"Wow," Lettie said gob-smacked. Suddenly a thought sparked in her mind. She looked at Howl then looked at Sophie.

"Any other gifts, maybe jewellery?" Lettie asked.

"No, Lettie, no rings yet," Sophie replied a small smile on her face.

"Maybe a necklace… Even a pair of earrings? Men tend to start small, Harry is just past the necklace stage which means he'll be looking at rings probably as soon as I'm old enough," Lettie told her sister.

"No, Howl isn't like that, we've barely been together a month, I think marriage is a long way off! Not that I wouldn't mind you know," Sophie replied, smiling slightly.

She would marry Howl someday, she was sure of that, if everything went thier way. She couldn't think of anyone else she could have possibly fallen for. In some cases she supposed she should thank the Witch of the Waste for turning her into a ghastly old woman. If she didn't she was almost certain there was no possible way that Howl would have seen her again after he had saved her.

"I really love your dress Sophie, it's so beautiful. You look so different; you don't normally wear such elaborate things."

"Oh thank you, Howl made it," Sophie smiled, admiring it herself.

"Made it? How?" Lettie asked.

"Magic," Sophie said simply.

"Oh really, I've heard his extremely powerful, but of course you'd know first hand, huh?" Lettie said, getting a little naughty with her wording.

Sophie seemed to not register the second meaning, "Defiantly, he created his castle you know, pure magic."

Lettie was disappointed she didn't get a reaction from her older sister, "Isn't he very selfish when it comes to his magic. Oh and I've also heard he's quite vain."

Sophie smiled, "He's changed so much since he met me."

"Like his blonde hair, what happened to that?"

"Different story," Sophie assured her, "Tell you later."

"He isn't selfish what-so-ever. He used to spend ages in the bathroom but now he sometimes forgets to fix himself completely up. I can't tell you how many times I've stopped him from going out the door with bed hair. He likes to use his magic, if I had magical powers I'm sure I would too! But in no way is he ever selfish."

"You really love him don't you?" Lettie said softly taking Sophie's small hands.

"So much," Sophie replied.

"I'm so happy for you Sophie, I'm so glad everything worked out for you, ever since dad died we've been worried about you," Lettie gave her sister a quick embrace.

"How so?"

"Have you any thoughts on what to get her?" Curzaro asked Howl who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, unconsciously swirling his drink in its plastic cup.

"No… I thought of flowers, but she runs a flower shop," Howl said softly.

Curzaro burst out in a hearty laugh, "My friend, you have met more girls than I will ever meet in my life but you have no idea about gifts."

Howl smiled, "Then what do you suggest?"

"How long have you been together?"

Howl shrugged, "not that long really."

"I see, I suggest jewellery; nothing suggestive like a ring but nothing 'teenage romance'-y like a pair of earrings. How about a necklace? Does she like jewels?"

Again Howl shrugged, "I'd have to talk with my other friend and he seems to know more about her than I do." He remembered vividly when Calcifer still held his heart; he was able to tell him exactly what he had done to tick Sophie off so much. Or what type of flower she liked so he was confident that when he showed her his secret hideaway it was growing there.

"Alright, you come see me when you're done discussing things with your friend, I'll help you out, eh?" Curzaro patted Howl on the back before giving him a small piece of paper.

"Here's my card, that's my address and my phone number."

Howl studied it, before nodding. "5 Illiana Street, 04 5623 0012; Alright, I'll see if my friend wants to come as well. I could use his experience."

"Excellent! I shall talk to you later, it looks like your lady wants you," Curzaro smiled and motioned to Sophie who was looking over in his direction.

Before Howl could say anything, Curzaro had walked off, determined to get some more punch.

* * *

"Sophie," Howl acknowledged her, slipping his arms around her waist, his blue eyes looked up, "Lettie."

Lettie have Howl a small, shy wave.

"Did you make a new friend Howl? I saw you talking with mum's friend Mr Luicenno," Sophie smiled, titling her head back slightly.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well I'm very happy," Sophie replied.

"Have you met the twins yet, Sophie?" Lettie asked.

"Actually no, I haven't, I've heard a lot about them. Mother is supposed to be introducing us soon."

"Oh, well here they come."

Both Howl and Sophie turned around to find a man and a woman about eighteen walking towards them. The woman had jaw line-length hair and piercing blue eyes, defined by black eyeliner. She moved with such elegance, but always seemed to have a scowl on her face. She had a clear, soft complexion that seemed to glow. Her dress was a strapless black number that showed off most of her back and ended at the ankles, where the slightest sight of red could be seen. She certainly knew how to flaunt her look, Sophie admitted.

The man by her side was very different. He was identical in the face to his twin but had jet black hair and blue eyes. His hairstyle was one of the modern ones, short at the back at sides, then spiked up the top. He had an athletic body, Sophie assumed some sort of combat. He wore a casual suit with a red and black striped shirt and a loose tie. The shirt had been unbuttoned a little to reveal more chest. He like his sister, held a scowl on his face.

The woman was the first to approach, "Hi, I'm Cecilia," She took Sophie's hand and shook it.

"I'm Sophie, nice to meet you," Sophie replied smiling.

"Oh my brother won't say anything, he's so ignorant," Cecilia said turning back to the man with his hands in his pockets looking bored. "His name is Jack and I'm sure he's happy to finally meet it."

Jack grunted; Cecilia narrowed her eyes, "Even if he'd never show it."

"Oh and you must be Sophie's boyfriend, I'm Cecilia," Cecilia held the sweetest smile as she greeted him. Howl assumed that her face naturally formed a scowl.

"I'm Howl," Howl greeted shaking her hand for the briefest instant.

"Oh my!" Cecilia gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "The wizard Howl?"

Howl nodded, "I don't eat hearts as everyone says so don't worry," Howl said almost bitterly.

Cecilia laughed, "No! No! Of course you don't! I never believed that rumour for a second Howl."

"Why not? It's pretty believable isn't it?" Howl said bitterly.

"Not if you knew the princess personally, Princess Marie-Anne I assume? I knew her since birth, she was nut-job if I do say so myself. She would be just the one to kill herself, she never took anything lightly. When we were fourteen I told her that she was heavy to lift up and she didn't eat for herself for two months. She killed herself almost three years ago didn't she? I hold nothing against you Howl," Cecilia assured. "Jack always liked her anyways."

Jack turned his head away.

"We better go; other guests we have to meet. Oh and don't worry about what Daddy says, he doesn't mean it the way he says it, I promise you."

Slowly Cecilia and Jack left and Howl and Sophie were left alone.

"I think we can leave now… I'm thinking of a stroll maybe a dinner? How does that sound?" Howl whispered in her ear.

"Howl that sounds lovely…But really we can't go; another night?" Sophie replied.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Come on food's being served," Sophie smiled, dragging Howl over to the table where the food was being served.

"Can we leave after the food?" Howl pressed on.

"Maybe," Sophie finally gave in.

Howl seemed to be content with that, though Sophie never gave him a definite time.

* * *

It might have been midnight, Sophie couldn't tell. All she knew was that she really wanted to go home and she shouldn't have had that last glass of wine. Now she had a thumping head ache, felt nauseous and wanted to go to sleep. She couldn't tell where Howl was, probably somewhere close by. Sophie didn't know exactly where she was in the mansion's garden. She was sitting in a seat, she knew that. If she got up she was sure she would fall back down.

"Sophie?" Howl asked quietly.

"Howl?" Sophie replied, her head moving up from her hands.

"Sophie you look terrible," He said softly, rubbing his hands against her cheeks gently.

"I feel terrible, my body doesn't handle alcohol very well," Sophie said quietly.

"You didn't have much, a couple of glasses," Howl replied.

"And some of mother's Vodka, she inhales the stuff," Sophie said, "What about you?"

"I don't drink," Howl replied, "I'm taking you home now, I've already told everyone."

"Oh Howl, I don't think I will be able to get up," Sophie groaned.

"Just climb onto my back and hold on," Howl ordered lightly, bending down to the chair so she didn't have to move much.

"Howl, I don't feel like..." Before Sophie could finish, Howl had already transformed and was gliding through the air. "Howl…"

"What is it? We'll be nearing the shop soon," He assured.

Sophie smiled a little and stroked his silky feathers softly. It was a cool night and Sophie found herself drifting asleep on the back of Howl.

* * *

"Oh, Howl you're back," Calcifer said relieved as Howl walked in with Sophie in his arms. "Wow… She doesn't look too good."

"I know," Howl replied laying the slumbering Sophie onto the lounge. "She drank a little bit too much."

"Oh, did you have a good time?"

"Actually," Howl said, sitting in the wooden chair opposite Calcifer, "I had quite an enjoyable time… Well until the drinks came out."

"And Sophie's step-father? How is he?"

"Not the nicest man Cal," Howl replied.

"Oh I see, so he won't be coming along to Christmas dinner?" Calcifer asked, setting his wood logs up for the night.

"No I don't think so," Howl smiled a little.

"Uh, Howl…" Sophie groaned from the lounge.

"What? What is it?" Howl asked, getting up from his chair and kneeling down at Sophie.

"I don't feel very well Howl," Sophie groaned, her eyes opening a little.

"Err Howl, I think she's gunna, you know… Hurl," Calcifer said.

"I know;" Howl said calmly, "Sit up, Sophie."

Sophie slowly sat up and Howl slid in behind her. Slowly she laid back onto him and found his chest to be very comfortable.

"Are you going to be sick, Sophie?" He whispered gently in her ear, catching the Tupperware bowl that he had summoned from the kitchen and placing in on her lap.

"No, I think I'll be alright," Sophie breathed, closing her eyes, "I just want to go to sleep…"

"Goodnight," Howl whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good…Nigh..." Sophie replied as her eyelids dropped.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love… you…too…" Sophie mumbled out, before she sighed heavily and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Nothing was spoken for quite a while. Howl watched over a peacefully sleeping Sophie as Calcifer consumed logs. Finally Calcifer broke the silence.

"You know Howl, I've been thinking."

Howl's cerulean eyes turned to his friends in interest. "Have you?"

"Yes, and I think…" Calcifer trailed off.

"Well?" Howl pressed on.

Calcifer looked at the woman curled up on Howl's lap and sighed. "I've been thinking… I was thinking… Maybe, just maybe, Howl… You might be able to pull this off…"

Howl turned back to Sophie and ran his fingers through her starlight fringe. "I know…" He chimed contently.

* * *

12 whole pages, what a chapter, Hope you all liked it. It certainly took me ages to write. Your reviews are all appreciated. Except for those who verbally abuse me to update. I don't like those.

Thanks too….

_Ducklin –So glad you like my stories, please keep reading and reviewing! Ps. I like it how u sign ur name at the bottom with the little … It makes me smiley._

_Animelover621- WAIT NO MORE!!_

_Animelover0001- Lol, don't we all. Tis why we write, tis why we read. Keep reading and reviewing :D._

_abelXesther4ever: Lol, that's a good idea, I'm like Omg... That's an idea. But no, Michael isn't Howl's father. Thanks for reading and reviewing, plz continue!_

Please review and keep looking out for updates.


	6. Chapter 6 'Complications'

One Fine Day

C_hapter 6: 'Complications'._

_Disclaimer- I don't own, all rights to the movie go to Studio Ghilbi and Hayao Miyazaki._

_By Miss. Bra_

* * *

The sunshine crept through the window, filtered somewhat by the heavy curtains draped over the window. The castle plodded along through haze, coming out into a grassy green plain, in the distance a small town bustling in life.

The lounge room was warm where Calcifer was already busy creating energy and burning logs. He had woken up early, he hardly ever slept anyways. The little flame had told Howl to take Sophie to bed after they had had their little chat. But after that he had been left to think. Alright so maybe Howl's plan was crazy, absolutely crazy but the glint in his eye and the way he talked with such confidence made Calcifer almost believe he could pull it off…

What was it exactly? Well Calcifer hadn't heard of it much. In his three thousand years of living, he'd only heard of it around three times. It was a marriage, a marriage in which two souls would be combined for eternity. A lovely thing yes; but if one didn't want the other, then the wizard or witch that 'proposed' died. In this case, if Sophie didn't agree to Howl than Howl would die. The consequences were high, but Howl seemed surer of this than anything Calcifer had ever seen him. He had changed.

Calcifer's friend had changed; he had changed quite a lot since meeting Sophie. No longer did he spend ages in the bathroom; no longer did Calcifer have to put up with his whinging, oh no that was Sophie's job now. However, Calcifer hadn't heard whining much nowadays which was certainly an improvement.

So things had changed in the castle. This had changed quite a lot actually. Markl was almost eleven; the witch of the waste switched between senile and sane a lot and well, Calcifer wouldn't be surprised if one day soon Sophie would run down the stairs and tell them all she was expecting.

But of course with soft, shy, curious little Howl Jenkins that probably wouldn't happen soon. He had to fix something about that. Slowly the little flame thought, he thought probably harder than he was used to these days. He thought exactly how he could get Howl and Sophie together… forever…

It was well past ten before Howl rose with Sophie still asleep on his chest. Her silver hair sprawled out underneath her like a pillow of starlight, as Howl liked to call it. Her eyes closed, soft eyelashes against flushed skin and her lips parted softly, Howl couldn't look away. She really was beautiful even if she didn't think it herself. He smiled softly to himself. He was going to meet his friend today, the one to pick out something for Sophie's eighteenth. It had to be special, because she was special. Slowly, he raised a hand, running it softly through Sophie's hair, tucking it gently behind her ears. Sophie let out a sigh of content before snuggling unconsciously into Howl's cotton tunic.

Howl inwardly groaned. This would make it unseeingly difficult for him to get up out of bed with out waking her, their legs were hopelessly entangled.

Everything was in full swing in the lower parts of Howl's Castle, Calcifer was busy burning wood and instructing Markl on a new spell he wanted to try out. One wrong move and all of Sophie's flowers went up in smoke.

"Now, right hand under the left," He said, Mark done the same, focusing his attention of a bunch of dead Daffodils. "Finally say the magic words."

Markl let out a chant that to any normal person would sound like jargon but to Howl and any other wizard; they knew exactly what Markl was doing. It was the fact that if anything happened afterwards that mattered.

In this case nothing; the daffodils stayed dead.

"Calcifer… Why can't I get this spell right?" Markl whined, folding his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Howl always had trouble with some spells. He never quite got that cloning one until around seventeen, five years after he was taught it," Calcifer said bringing himself up out of the hearth once enough energy had been made.

"Really?" Markl said in disbelief.

"Really," Came the deeper reply from the top of the stairs.

Howl looked around lazily, his coat pulled over his slender shoulders.

"My, what a nice looking man," The witch exclaimed, her old eyes scanning over Howl. Howl simply smiled warmly.

"Markl, could you tell Sophie that I should be back at lunchtime and that I'm sorry I have to go out all the time," Howl said, making his way over to where Markl and the dead Daffodils where. In a simple swing of his wrist the golden flowers sprung back to life, magic slowly trickling off them. Howl grasped one through slender fingers and handed it to Markl. "Give her this for me would you?"

Markl nodded, in awe of what he had just seen. He took the flower from his master's hands and headed upstairs.

"Calcifer, you're coming with me," Howl said.

"Oh like I get a choice," The fire demon spat back in reply. "Seriously Howl you have to stop thinking I will go places with you because the time will come when I won't!"

Howl chucked, "You've been coming places with me for the last ten years. If I didn't think you would come I wouldn't have told you to."

The little flame pouted. "Oh be quiet you love sick wizard and tell me where we are going."

'We're meeting a friend," Howl chimed.

Suddenly Calcifer got a stab of worry. "Oh god Howl I hate it when we have to meet your friends."

Howl laughed.

Okay so maybe this wasn't exactly what Curzaro expected. When Howl had said friend, the Italian didn't think that he had meant a small little possessed flame. No, not at all.

* * *

"Curzaro, this is Calcifer," Howl said introducing the small flame, "He's been my friend for many years. Calcifer, this is Curzaro I met him last night."

"Hi," Calcifer said.

"Hello," Curzaro replied cautiously… It talked!

The little fire demons attention didn't last long on Curzaro though, he rolled his little unamused eyes back to Howl. "So, exactly what are we doing here Howl?"

"Well," The wizard started cautiously. His friend would not be pleased if he was told that he was being taken shopping, "You know Sophie's birthday is coming up…"

"Oh no Howl!" Calcifer cried, "You did not just bring me shopping! Howl!"

"Calcifer, Calcifer, calm down. We won't be here for long, don't worry," Howl said.

"Ci, we are getting the lovely Sophie a birthday present and I'm leaving it all up to Howl after that," Curzaro chuckled. Howl chuckled also, though nervously.

"Good luck with that…" Calcifer said under his breath. There was no way. He turned his attention back to the raven headed man, "Look Howl, I've already got Sophie a present."

Howl turned his head in interest as did Curzaro. "Really?" He said, his voice going up a few octaves. "What exactly did you get her Calcifer?"

"Why should I tell you," He drawled in reply.

"Merely a pre-emptive measure you understand," Curzaro said, coming in closer. "We have to know what you buy her so we don't…err... Buy her the same. Or close to the same."

Calcifer sighed; he wasn't going to win here. Besides, he would have needed help wrapping it or otherwise he would have set the paper on fire. Who know what would have happened then.

"I bought her a perfume she has been wanting," Calcifer said.

"She's wanted perfume?" Howl said, clearly surprised, "She's never said anything to me about perfume."

"Sophie doesn't like to use some of it much, she gets head aches and she's allergic to the Hannsebury range," Calcifer said, 'She tells me sometimes when you're out teaching Markl.

Suddenly Curzaro stepped in, laughing a little. 'Wait, you tell me you went out and bough Miss Hatter perfume when you don't like shopping."

Calcifer snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, I got Markl to."

"Was it the right perfume?" Howl asked, knowing Markl's forgetfulness.

"Yes, after the fourth time he got it."

Howl hummed, "But she's never told me about perfume… I didn't think she liked it much."

"She doesn't really," Calcifer said, "It's just like dresses, she doesn't really like them but there's a few that catch her eye. Like that lemon one."

"Alright," Curzaro said, "So Calcifer's got her perfume and I think we should get her some jewellery. There are some nice places in town, some pieces I think she'll like."

So that was the start of it, Curzaro, Howl and Calcifer set off on that early Tuesday afternoon, shopping for Sophie's fast approaching birthday whilst Sophie was at the Castle.

But that was another matter altogether.

* * *

Slowly Sophie rose out of bed, pulling down the nightgown that had rode up during sleep. It was the coldness of the large bed that had woken Sophie up. Now it was about midday and Sophie slipped on a pair of back warm track pants that she had hid away. In her society it was taboo for girls and women to wear pants, but oh they were so comfortable. Howl thought it was amusing that she had stolen his pants, he never minded anyways.

"Calcifer?" Sophie called, "Calcifer are you here?"

"No Sophie, Calcifer went out with Howl. He was told to," Markl replied entering the lounge room.

"Oh alright," Sophie said.

Suddenly a rush of nausea swept over her and she collapsed into the lounge, head in her hands.

"Sophie?!" Markl cried, running to her side, "Sophie are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Markl don't worry," Sophie replied, "Could you just get me a glass of water."

Markl seemed unusually pleased with the request. He raised a small hand and twisted his fingers slightly. From the kitchen, Sophie could see a glass take itself out of the cupboard and fill up to the brim with icy water. Slowly it made its way over to her.

"Mater Howl taught me that last month I've finally got it down," the boy said proudly.

Sophie smiled, "Thanks Markl, I'll be sure to tell him that. Where are Heen and the Witch of the Waste to?"

"Their in the garden, Grandma is picking her flowers now."

Sophie nodded and Markl ran off, most likely to the garden. It was a little cold now in the castle now that Calcifer was out. Slowly though, Sophie got up, a little wonky but still she walked over to the door. Her hand turned the knob three times before it switched to red and she walked into the field of flowers.

It was absolutely beautiful; everywhere she looked it was an ocean of colours, pinks blues yellows and purples. It was hard to believe that Howl had done all of it himself, even if he said he didn't use much magic. _Only a little, just to help the flowers grow…_

Slowly she made her way through the garden, her bare feet sinking into the ground. The small cottage where Howl spent most of his time appeared, its wheel rotating the lake water around gently. As Sophie got closer, she was the distinct shadows and reflections of Koi swimming in the water.

Entering the small cottage, Sophie collapsed on a nearby lounge, letting her aching back and head relax against the plush foam. The sun shone through the window, warming Sophie as she curled into a ball and shut her eyes.

She had no idea where Howl was but somehow she was missing him terribly. Of course, she saw him last night, and well the day before that. Practically everyday for the last month they had lived together she had seen him, but right now she missed him. She wondered exactly what he was doing; probably something to do with magic seeing as he took Calcifer. Now Sophie really had no one to pour her heart out too. Well, the witch and Markl but they would certainly blab. Heen maybe, he was a possibility.

"Well my child, what are you doing?"

Sophie shot up so fast she almost collapsed down. In front of her stood, or sat, in her wheel chair, Madame Suleiman.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sophie spluttered, pressing herself against the lounge.

The old woman's face softened and she smiled warmly. "Don't worry; I have no use for either you or Howl. The war is over and Prince Justin is happily engaged."

"Then what do you want?" Sophie asked, still on her guard.

"I came to see Howl, I have some urgent news to tell him," Madame Suleiman said. Suddenly she picked up on something, something emitting from Sophie, strong magic. "And it seems that he has things to tell me also."

"He's not here at the moment, he's gone out with Calcifer, I don't know when he'll be back," Sophie said, running her hand through her silver hair.

"Alright, don't tell him to come see me because I know he won't. How is Heen doing, he seemed to want to stay with you. I expected to get visits but he's getting an old dog and I think he's been forgetting," The old lady asked, looking down at her walking stick.

"He's doing fine, along with the Witch of the Waste," Sophie said getting up, but sitting back down again after a wave of nausea.

Madame Suleiman nodded, "I hope he gets back from his errands soon. You're missing him."

Sophie stared back shocked, "What? I- err… How did you know?"

The woman chuckled softly. "My dear," she started her voice warm, "Howl isn't as advanced in this department yet, given him a few months in my teaching and he would have taught himself it. The power to tap into anyone's subconscious, though he'll only be taught for a loved one. Howl probably would have learnt everything; he was the one to surpass me. He was my best student…" Madame Suleiman trailed off, her eyes looking away. "I'll come see him later today, I expect him to be home. Goodbye Sophie, I wish you well."

With a quick poof the witch was no where to be seen, all that was left was the empty, dusty cottage. Sophie exhaled, her breath shuddering against her lips. Slowly she turned around, her back facing the room and curled up into a ball. Her eye lids slowly closed, sending her into slumber. A small tear trickled down her cheek… She missed him terribly.

* * *

"Mistress Sophie deserves the best no?" Curzaro hummed as he scanned another window loaded with jewellery.

"Howl… Can we please go home, we've been out for ages," Calcifer moaned, dodging stray pieces of hair that the wizard had forgotten to cut.

"We've only been out for an hour Calcifer!" Howl exclaimed as he looked through another window. There seemed nothing right for Sophie.

"Howl, what about these?" Curzaro called, ushering the wizard over.

Alright, so maybe it wasn't the most spectacular or most ornamented piece of jewellery in the shop, but it was just right for Sophie. Simple, elegant and would suit her personality perfectly. It was a simple silver chain, trailing down to the centre piece of the necklace; a small heart locket lined with small diamonds.

"That looks really good Howl," Calcifer said, egging his friend on.

"You're just saying that so we can go home," Howl replied half-heartedly, thinking more than speaking. His brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Yes… And that that it would look really good on Sophie," He said.

"I agree, it is a lovely piece of jewellery," Curzaro mused, his arms crossed, also in deep thought.

"Mmm, well that settles it," Howl said, "Looks like I've found her birthday present."

Both Curzaro and Calcifer nodded, Calcifer a little harder than Curzaro. "Yes, that's good; I have another idea as well. But knowing you Howl, you've probably already thought of it."

Howl cocked an eyebrow, "If it has something to do with a gemstone then I have."

"You have," Calcifer sighed, the wind taken out of his sails.

That was the end of that matter however. Howl had found Sophie a birthday present, one drama over. It wouldn't take much to get her gemstone, a Sapphire, and cast a few protection spells over it. That then would be her birthday present, one of the best gifts he could give her at the moment.

* * *

The door shut quietly, the heavy wood barely making a noise. Calcifer jumped back into his hearth and started the castle up again.

Howl looked around the room eyeing it for any signs of Sophie before sitting on the crimson velvet lounge. She was no where to be seen. She couldn't still be asleep could she?

He made his way up to their bedroom, where he had left Sophie to sleep. The covers were thrown back indicating that she was awake and somewhere in the castle but exactly where he had no idea. At that very second, his apprentice ran past.

"Oh Master Howl," Markl exclaimed as he ran pas the man, "You're back."

"Yes, where's Sophie?" Howl asked, looking down the empty hallway.

"Last time I saw her she was out in the field, sitting in the garden, I think she's still there," Markl said, "Anyways, Bye Master Howl." The boy went almost as fast as he had come.

Three clicks of the castle door and it revealed Howl's Secret Garden. _You can come here anytime you want Sophie… _His own voice rang through his head. She went there anytime she wanted, though it usually meant that she was thinking hard. And when Sophie thought hard it usually wasn't good news for Howl.

"Sophie?" He called over the thousands of flowers. The flowers replied, swaying in the direction of the small cottage. Howl smiled softly and made his way over to his secret study.

"Sophie?" He said gently, pushing the door open and stepping inside. It was terribly dusty inside the building, Howl couldn't remember the last time he'd cleaned it. No reply came.

Passing over his desk, his eyes wandered to an early design of his castle, back when he was a teenager. It was probably more elaborate now that he had rebuilt it, but he always did look back to those first designs, it's what he based his castle on, what suited him.

Moving on from the desk, Howl moved over to the small velvet lounge. "Sophie?"

A sudden head shot up. "Howl?!"

He smiled gently. "Yes Sophie…" He said.

"Oh Howl!" Sophie cried leaping up and wrapped her arms around the young wizard. "I-I missed you…" She said faintly, the warmth of her breath tickling his ear.

"I missed you too Soph…" He replied softly, running his hands up and down her back. It was at that point that something deep inside Howl just… Snapped…

In an instant she was flung onto the lounge, hands pinned beside her head and Howl leaning over her, smiling wickedly.

"Howl…" She breathed, the breath knocked out of her for an instant. "Howl, what are you doing?"

He smiled softly, though his eyes looked down at her and burned with desire. "Sophie, Sophie," He tutted softly, the words caressing his lips like the softest feather. He leant in closer. "My dear Sophie… I love you so much…"

Sophie nodded meekly. There was something wrong with Howl; he wasn't usually this frontal... Sophie wasn't at all sure if she liked it. It made her feel wanted needed that he was crazy with desire only for her. But it also made her scared, made her worry. Howl frightened her like this, so demanding and wanting her. She didn't like being pinned down; it made her scared, venerable. She knew Howl wouldn't dare hurt her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness.

He leant in a little closer, so there were only millimetres between her lips and his. He released one of her hands and gently ran his finger tips down the inside of her arm. It felt mind numbingly good.

He had no idea exactly how soft Sophie's skin felt, how unbelievably fragile she was when he got right down to it. Everything about Sophie was graceful and delicate. The way she walked, as if she had been taught by the god himself. The way she talked, so politely but with venom if needed, as if the child of royalty. Everything she done was gracefully, artistic. Cleaning, cooking, domestic chores, attending her flower shop. Howl sometimes watched her, loosing his sense of time until Sophie spotted him. She always smiled softly and told him to get back to work; it was at that time that Howl noticed the dish cloth was burning behind him, or that the water was over flowing onto the floor. She always laughed gently.

She was watching him now, like an owl. It surprised him, as if she was almost jumpy.

Why was she jumpy with him? Her eyes were open wide, instead of being closed gently. It almost frightened him how tense she was; it wasn't like his Sophie to be scared. There was never anything to be scared of, he would never dream of hurting her.

"Sophie?" He said gently, upon her lips. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, Sophie just watched him curiously.

He didn't ask about her apparent quietness, although it seemed a little out of the odd. He released her other hand, bringing his own to brush down the side of her face. Sophie was still unresponsive.

Howl smiled warmly. "Sophie," He said again, titling his head to the side a little. He searched in her chocolate eyes for an answer, yet he couldn't fathom one.

His eyes travelled down to her lips, which where parted slightly. Slowly he kissed her, though she was unresponsive. His hand travelled down to her hip, grasping it gently. Slowly, Sophie kissed back, toying with his raven locks that fell onto her face.

It wasn't the most passionate kiss he could have given her, not if he really tried. But he didn't need to impress Sophie, Sophie didn't like being impressed.

Though the kiss was sweet, Sophie though the second one was better. That was until Howl crept his hand up his dress, deepening the kiss. Sophie felt him smile in the kiss. Her mind screamed at her, it felt so good... She felt his hand travel up her thigh.

She broke it abruptly, pulling away from Howl and falling off the side of the lounge. She stared at him wide eyed, panting and catching her breath. "Howl…" She breathed, distressed.

The look he gave her made her want to die. He stared at her, over the edge of the lounge. His face was paled and his blue eyes were soft and sorrowful. Howl's raven locks pressed up against the side of his face. Slowly, out of dry lips he whispered. "I'm so sorry Sophie… I've offended you, it will never happen again."

There was nothing she could have said at that moment that could describe her apologies. He slunk away, just disappeared into the dusty, sunlit air. His deep, tearful blue eyes bore holes into her. Sophie tried to talk, but her mouth merely opened up and closed like a fish. No words were spoken as he disappeared into thin air.

She knew it, she had rejected him. Her heart lurched and she whimpered with pain. Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart? She didn't mean it, oh god, she didn't mean it. At that point, there was nothing she wouldn't do to get him to come back. She would hug and cry her eyes out; all she wanted was to hear his soft voice cooing to her telling her everything would be alright.

Though she could tell, everything wouldn't be alright.

There was nothing left now. Howl was a wreck. No consoling could help him. He felt the green ooze slip out of his body. His mind cried for Sophie, she had rejected him. His chest stabbed his heart, like the blade of a roughly serrated machete. He loved her; he could have spent the rest of her life with her, all eternity in fact. He just had to mess it up. It was typical.

What was the purpose of living if he couldn't have her?

"Oh come on now Howl! I'm sure it's not as bad as you think…" He heard Calcifer's voice, but it seemed too distant, as if he was being whispered to.

His green slimy hand rose to his face and his worn and red eyes fixed on the object in grasp.

_I love you forever, my dear Sophie…_

The words seemed so long ago. They had lost the passion that they were engraved in the silver with. Everything about Sophie seemed to make his heart ache. She was the only thing he ever wanted in this life, and she wouldn't have him. She had rejected him.

"Master Howl, where is Sophie?" He heard his young apprentice cry. _Sophie_, her name made him yearn for her more, though he knew he never could again. She was frightened; he had made a huge mistake. She had been frightened and yet he acted the way he did.

He didn't want to hurt her, he could never hurt Sophie.

He looked at the small silver locket sadly, his eyes brimming with tears before he dropped it. It landed in the burning flames, Howl landed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

And yet another chapter has been uploaded, sorry for such a wait. I hope this fulfilled your needs.

This chapter kept biting at me, it was quite annoying.

So, anyways, please review.

To answer other reviewers questions:

swimchick1614: Thanks! I'm glad you think that, well, Sophie will have to find out about the marriage sooner or later.

Saikagas: Honey didn't think it was such a good idea because of the fact that they were close with the dead princess and that they would hold it against Howl and create havoc in her party.

avidlydreaming: No, Jack doesn't hold Howl responsible. No, Michael isn't a dark wizard, he isn't even a wizard and, Sophie was weird just fort the alcohol indulgence. Lol, 'alcohol "Indulgence"' Haha, I like that. Thanks for the review.

To the other reviewers: Emmzy, cherryblossom64, Princesscupcakes (I'm glad the Swartz is with me…), Poison Jack, Animelover621, Sapphire Rose E., missysillivan

You're all loved! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 'Changes'

One Fine Day

By Miss. Bra

Chapter 7: 'Changes.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle.

* * *

Sophie sat on the plush floral lounge, opposite from the hearth where Calcifer sat. Her face remained the same, emotionless with her lips pursed. Her brown eyes didn't waver from a brick wall for a moment, her mind deep in thought.

Above her she could hear the rumble of the hot water and the splashing as Markl cleaned Howl up again.

Sophie crossed her arms against her chest, her feet tucked under her as she sat. Suddenly, there was a long, painful sigh from the fire demon that sat opposite her.

"Sophie," He said, his voice breaking through the silence.

Sophie eyes wavered for a moment to him, his golden flames lighting up the room. Her lips tightened if anything.

Calcifer dared. "What happened?"

Sophie sighed heavily, her lips parting, her eyes holding a sorrow Calcifer had never seen before. "I thought I could trust him, I thought I loved him."

Calcifer was taken back as Sophie spoke. It was late at night, and perhaps Sophie wasn't thinking right. But that wasn't right. Howl loved her with all of her heart.

The salvaged necklace that lay hidden in the cool coal was proof of that, and yet, when he had dropped it, perhaps it was proof of Sophie's statement before. He had called on the darkness before when a girl had dumped him, and perhaps he had done it again when Sophie had dumped him.

"Did you break up with him?" Calcifer rasped, his voice suddenly wet.

Sophie turned away, the bile burning as it rose through her throat. "No," She said at last, bringing a sudden relief towards Calcifer. "But I probably should."

"You don't love him?" Calcifer asked- his voice in disbelief.

"I love him with all my heart," Sophie returned, "But I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Howl loves you with everything he has," Calcifer said. "He'd give up any thing to keep you. He told me once, and I was not supposed to tell. After the war ended, he was afraid you wouldn't stay. He designed this new castle, just for you. Everything he thought you wanted, so you would stay. He'd give up anything for you, even me."

Sophie shook her head. "That's right. I know he loves me with all his heart, and, that is just too much. He loves me so much, that it scares me. I don't know if I want that, it's just too much."

"Do you want to leave?" Calcifer said softly. A wave of nervousness washed over Calcifer, suddenly, he was concerned about his friend, about how much he loved Sophie.

Sophie wiped a sudden tear from her eye. "I can't," She whispered as if she had been chained to the house, like a slave.

Suddenly, Calcifer felt sorry for Sophie, as he did with Howl, but it was a different kind of pity, one that almost made his heart ache.

"Sophie," He said, his voice displaying a kindness that he had never felt before. "You can leave, it's not like you're chained here- unlike I was. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I never saw outside that door for seven years."

"I can't leave, Calcifer," Sophie sobbed. "Markl will be devastated, and who would look after Heen, and The Witch of the Waste? I just can't leave, Cal, it would kill them."

"Who do you think looked after Markl while Howl was away? I can look after the house while you get away," Calcifer said. "You can get away, you need to get away. Visit family, or visit friends, or something. It would be good for you."

Sophie bit her lip, her ankle length nightgown slipping over her tucked up legs and onto the floor. Calcifer was right- she needed to get away; she needed to have a break away from all of… this.

"You're right," Sophie admitted. "I do need to have a break."

"Why don't you stay with your sister, or with your mother, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, then come back after that. You'll feel better."

"I love this place," Sophie said, "I really do, but I think that's for the best."

The staircase suddenly creaked. Sophie looked up, her lips pursing together again. Calcifer suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Howl descended the stairs with the amazing amount of gracefulness as he always did, his body sweeping across the floor until Howl rested himself in an armchair, next to the lounge that Sophie was in.

"How are you feeling Howl?" Calcifer said slowly.

Howls eyes wavered from the fire demon to Sophie, who kept her eyes on Calcifer.

"Fine, thank you," Howl replied civilly. "Considering."

Sophie flinched, the afternoon still etched into her mind. She was at loss for what to say, so she said nothing, on the contrary to her heart, which told her to walk over and snuggle into his chest, as she used to.

The clocked chimed midnight in the background as the three sat, Howl and Sophie bathed in Calcifers orange glow.

Howl's eyes were fixed on Sophie, and she knew that. Her lips made him want to kiss her, however the kiss may be. He couldn't help himself from thinking, but the Sophie he wanted and the Sophie that sat in front of him, ignoring his existence were two different people.

"It's getting late," Sophie said quietly, her fingers fidgeting with the middle of her night gown. "I should be getting to bed." For a moment, her eyes wavered over to Howls. "As should you," She said quietly, almost too quiet for Howl.

Howl looked up, his brilliant eyes against his now dyed blonde hair. His lips parted in surprise as Sophie rose, her bare feet stepping up the stairs.

Almost hypnotized, Howl followed, stepping up as Sophie's feet left the stairs, his hands aching to capture her by the hips.

Her eyes darted back to see Howl behind her, and she tried to hide the sudden red flush across her face.

Howl straightened up as he came to the door to his room, and turned the knob quietly; looking toward Sophie with the biggest pleading eyes she had ever seen. It made her heart break.

"No," She said softly as she pushed past him and continued to walk down the corridor.

"Sophie?" He almost squeaked. His eyes held so much sadness, it made Sophie want to die. She adverted his gaze.

"No Howl," She said softly, more forcibly this time, opening the door to her own room, smelling the staleness of the air. "No."

She stepped in, flicking on the dim light, and closed the door behind her.

Her bed was touching the same wall as his, and he could almost feel him when he lay down onto his own bed. She heard it squeak under his weight, and his small plush cows ring as his feet kicked them off the end of the bed.

She untied her now waist length starlight hair, as she always did, though she done it in such a way, that it was for him, and almost felt his fingers run through it as she did so. As she normally done every night.

Her eyes softly wept as she climbed into bed, her fingers brushing against the wall that he was opposite too, almost feeling his life force through the wood.

"I love you," She mouthed as she tried to snuggle into her pillow, the tears flowing freely from her eyes and into her pillow.

His head rested against her door, hearing the quiet, almost incoherent sobs that came from her room. His heart ached for Sophie's woes, and his hands hovered over her door handle, his mind pondering whether to go in or to go to his own bed.

The door handle turned and Howl pushed the door open quietly. Sophie was sleeping on the bed; her eyes closed peacefully, the moonlight through the window bathing her.

He scuttled up, his baggy white shirt falling over his shoulders and resting over his biceps.

Howl knelt down at the bed, Sophie's face dug into the pillow, her breathing even and shallow.

One outstretched hand pushed back her loose starlight hair, revealing more of her pretty face. There hadn't been a day after the war that Howl had never thought Sophie to be pretty, and not saying it back then was now his biggest regret.

"You're so beautiful," He said softly, Sophie's face unmoving, her eyes staying softly shut. "And I know I should have said it along time ago, and when you first came, when you had the curse, I never noticed." His throat was seizing up, and for some unknown reason he wished Sophie was really awake. "You were never an older woman in my eyes, I could see straight through the curse, to your beauty, to your soul."

His head dropped, resting on the mattress and for a moment, he thought he felt Sophie's hand run through his blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I dyed my hair again," He murmured into the mattress, his eyes looking up to her sleeping face. "I felt… Uneasy... I know how you don't like it."

He stayed there, nodding off to sleep often, waking up only to fall asleep again.

When day broke through the room, he knew he had stayed by her side for too long and he made his way back to his bedroom. He tried to relax on his mattress, his head against the many pillows, but he couldn't.

She had told him he'd never be alone again, and perhaps he had taken that much too far, clinging onto the love he thought he may never have. He felt bad for pursuing such women, who he knew where wrong for him, waiting to find the 'woman of his dreams', as Calcifer had put it.

But, Howl frowned, look at him now- alone in his bed, his heart yearning with such a force he'd never felt before. It was hardly fair.

He bit his lip. And, yet, he hadn't been fair.

His mind was made up and Howl rose, remaking his bed, and walked silently down the hallway.

* * *

Was it a dream? When the man of her dreams takes her in his arms and confesses everything in his confusing, childlike heart. Or was it reality, when Sophie awoke, searching her covers for someone she was sure was there.

The dream was vivid, clearly etched into her mind.

Her love, the one she loved so dearly, yet the one that caused her so much pain had been there, been in her head all night.

They were laying in the wildflowers, kissing softly amongst the daisies. The sky was clear and the air was crisp and she wore a beautiful baby blue dress that cut off at her breasts, showing off her neck and shoulders.

Howl couldn't stop saying how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. His fingers couldn't leave her hand, brushing against her fingers and against her palm.

"You're so beautiful," He said breathlessly, "I know I should have said that along time ago."

Sophie turned to him; her loose hair weaved through the wildflowers. Her hand rose to run across his creamy skin, brushing over his blonde hair. "So are you," She whispered, "So, so handsome."

He took her hand and kissed her palm and she smiled softly.

Suddenly she woke up, long before she wanted to. Sophie lay in bed, sighing heavily. "God…" She groaned, swinging her legs over the bed and onto the floor.

Her hair was frazzled and her eyes were sunken and tired. Sophie crept out of the room and slinked into the bathroom, wondering if she should have peeped into Howl's room on her way.

The hot water was bliss against her skin and Sophie had to crack open a window for the steam to escape.

Her starlight hair was worked into a lather as she rubbed in Howl's own fragrant shampoo that he insisted that Sophie use for her hair. It gave it a sleek look with lot of shine and though Sophie wasn't flashy, she did like it.

Sophie crept back to her room, her towel wrapped around her body, her hair dripping to the floor.

A simple, yet elegant dress was pulled over her head. It stopped just at knee-length and her sister insisted that it was 'all the fashion'. The cut was low, which Sophie wasn't very pleased about, and two thick straps came across her breast and criss-crossed over her back. Apparently, showing off cleavage was now all the rage and apparently Sophie had 'boobs to die for'. Or something.

The stairs groaned as Sophie padded down, not noticing she couldn't hear the slight snoring of the sleeping fire demon.

"Sophie..." A soft voice cooed.

Sophie's head snapped up.

"Howl?" She questioned softly.

Almost instantly he was at her feet, holding her hand in his, kissing it softly with his lips.

"I am so sorry," He said softly, "I am so sorry for what happened yesterday."

Sophie almost had the instinct to pull away her hand from Howl's grasp. Almost.

"Come now," He said, taking her hand away from his mouth and dropping it to his side. "I'm going to make it all up to you."

"Oh my..." Sophie said softly, her hand rising to her mouth in surprise. "Howl…"

He smiled softly, kissing her across the cheek. "What's wrong Sophie?"

It was amazing. Amazing cooked meal, on amazing glimmering china plates on a gorgeous burgundy table cloth.

Glittering cutlery and golden candles adorned the table. Calcifer wasn't in the room, Sophie noticed. Neither was Markl, or the Witch, or Heen.

"Just you and me," He said. "I tried my hand and I have to admit, my culinary skills are a bit rusty."

The meal was amazing. Beautiful French toast, with hot chocolate, bacon rashers and parsley adorning the scrambled eggs. Every bite made Sophie feel in heaven, something that she could get used to.

Howl did the washing up, something Sophie had no idea he could do. He said he cleaned the castle from time to time, which Sophie found hard to believe. He said he didn't have much time before she came, he was always out on errands. His sister kept him on his toes.

Howl collapsed beside her on the lounge, and, almost unconsciously, Sophie snuggled into him. She buried her face into his cotton shirt, trying to stop the tears from pricking her eyes.

"I forgive you," She said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if she would disappear in a moment.

"Do you think we could go back to the way we were before all of…" He paused, searching for the right world. "This?"

Sophie nodded into his shirt. "Yes."

Howl sighed. "Oh thank god," He breathed, his nose snuggling into her hair. He breathed her scent, letting it intoxicate his senses.

Sophie rose to kiss him, letting her lips capture against his. Howl moaned and sunk into the lounge, wrapping his arms around Sophie's body.

"Come with me," Sophie breathed, breaking away from Howl to stand up. She took his hand, tugging him to his feet.

Sophie pulled him down to the door, and upon turning it three times, she opened it to reveal her garden.

They stepped out into the wildflowers, before Sophie jumped on Howl, kissing him, sending him crashing to the ground. She smiled through the kiss, raking her hands through Howl's hair.

"You're so beautiful," He breathed, as his lips broke from hers, kissing around her face.

By the time they walked back in, Calcifer was back at the hearth, Markl was eating breakfast at the stripped table and the room was looking to what it normally did- where it looked as if there had been no romantic breakfast at all.

"Good morning Calcifer," Howl sung, swinging Sophie's hand in his as he did so.

Markl turned to look as Sophie rose up to kiss him on the lips, giggling slightly as

Howl fixed her now frazzled dress. He did up a button inconspicuously as Sophie straightened the cotton garment out.

"Good morning," Markl sang in his normal happy tone. "Master Howl, I finally got the revive spell right!"

Howl grinned, "That's great Markl."

"Yeah, I know, but I have to go now," He muttered, "I have things to do today, and only a small time to do it."

Markl scurried off, leaving only Howl, Sophie and Calcifer in the room.

Howl grinned devilishly towards Sophie, wrapping his arms around her waist, lowering his lips to her ear.

What he whispered into her ear made her blush heavily and giggle, she giggled like a school girl and finally pushed Howl away. He was quick to bounce back however, a stupid smile over his face.

"I'm here too," Calcifer announced, snapping the love struck couple out of their own world.

Howl beamed down at him, fixing his arms around Sophie's waist as she struggled to break free. "Morning Calcifer," He said.

"Yes," Calcifer drawled. "Good morning. You two make up quickly don't you?"

Sophie kissed him on the side of his lips. "I guess so," She said softly. Slowly, she stepped away, running the back of her hand over Howl's cheek. "I have to go now; I have some things to get done."

Howl collapsed onto the couch, opposite Calcifer as Sophie ascended the stairs. Calcifer looked over at the blonde man warily.

"Did you?" He said slowly, making sure Sophie was out of ear shot. His eyes wavered for a moment. "You know?"

A stupid smile crossed Howl's face. "I wish…" he sighed, looking up the stairs like a love sick teenager.

"I saved it," Calcifer said softly, revealing the shining necklace from under the coals. "I knew you couldn't have been serious, so I saved it."

Howl nodded softly. "Keep it there; she's not likely to find it."

"Unless she cleans me out again!"

Howl's ears pricked up as Sophie walked down the stairs again.

"Sophie!" Calcifer called. "Come here for a moment."

She hadn't changed, but slipped on a pair of elegant shoes that Howl had bought her after the war had ended. She looked impeccably beautiful today and as she leant down to Calcifer Howl couldn't help but admire as her dress rode up and showed him a little peak of her thighs.

Sophie bent down to Calcifer's level, letting the fire demon creep to her ear, yet not to singe her hair.

"So…" He whispered quietly, "What?"

"I might… just go out for the day… Maybe, to my mothers," She whispered quietly. "I don't want Howl to worry. I don't want to worry Markl either."

Calcifer nodded his head softly.

Howl pulled her down for a kiss as she turned around. It was as the way it had been before, and he was more in love with her than ever. He had to regain her trust, he knew, and everything he had done he had regretted it. He wished he wasn't so melodramatic.

"I'll be back by dinner," She whispered. Howl groaned, that was so far away! "I'll bring something home."

She went to break away, but there was something that plagued his mind. He pulled her back down.

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?" He whispered, "Please?!"

Sophie laughed lightly before pulling away and stepping out the door to her home town.

"Bye."

* * *

Her sister was working, which kind of dampened her spirits. Calcifer had been right; time out had been what she really needed. She needed time to get away from Howl, and if it wasn't a few days out, one day out where she wasn't plaguing his mind- though Sophie was sure she always was- and worrying the household.

"Sophie?" A sudden voice made her turn. It was unfamiliar.

"Justin?!" Sophie exclaimed, her eyes getting wider.

The prince took her hand, kissing it softly, "You look so stunning Sophie, how are you?"

Sophie took her hand away, grinning toward the prince. "I've been good, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the end of the war."

"I've had some… princely things to do," He said, taking his top hat of to air his head. He had horrible hat hair. "But it's nice to see you, you should come around soon, we should catch up. My, you look so stunning Sophie. Are you still with Mr. Howl?"

Sophie nodded, "Yes."

"Oh," He said, "We'll that's good to hear." The prince turned to leave. "Well, we'll have to set a date? How's Wednesday?"

"Wednesday is fine," Sophie replied, smiling brilliantly.

"Alright, Wednesday it is then," He said. "I'll see you then." He kissed her hand and left.

Sophie was left standing on the footpath, her hand out in front of her. She smiled softly, her plaited hair across her shoulder.

Sophie giggled to herself, before she continued walking, a sudden spring in her step.

* * *

Hey. I'm back and am sorry for such a long while between updates.

Okay, I'm not going to sugar coat my reasons any. Basically, I was writing my book (All 220 pages of it XD) and I basically did no fan fiction writing for six months. And, I really didn't intend to do it anyway. I may have gotten back to it, but you should all thank Howl's Moving Castle that I updated again.

I watched it last night, and, if I didn't get barked to go to bed, or if it didn't end till 12.30 in the morning, I would have started this chapter.

So, here it is and my, oh, my, I done it in one day and have a lot of reviews to answer.

That's great, because I love reviews!

To:

-xXSilver0BladesXx – Yes, well, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm glad that you like the story and continue to read.

Proper_Sad_Lady_BCB- Nope, for here is another chapter!

oxoFENCINGforVENDETTAoxo- I updated, it only took me 5 months, but I updated.

jensulli11- WAIT NO MORE!!!

DeathlyFlames- Aww, thank you. Keeping people in character is the best thing you can do in a story. Remember that if you go on for creative writing.

sonamy4eva22- Thank you. I do try my best, although some of the earlier chapters I think are lacking as I've grown as a writer.

Emmzy- Ahh, exams, I do hate them. But, it's a fact of life, and sometimes, they do beat a day at school.

Sometimes.

And to: Animelover621, avidlydreaming, ni-chan and mit-chan007, Readerfreak10, The Patchwork Bear, thanks for reviewing!!

Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8 'A Day with Lettie'

Chapter 8: 'A Day with Lettie and the Prince'

By Miss Bra

* * *

Sophie continued her afternoon in Market-chipping and honestly, without Howl to pull her around to his shops, she didn't know where to go. So when the clock struck two in the afternoon, Sophie made a beeline for Lettie's bakery, intending on spending the day with her dotting sister.

Lettie was behind the counter, talking to a young soldier, batting her eyelashes furiously. Her caramel hair was pinned up behind her head in an attractive bun and she smoothed out her apron as she clocked off.

"Lettie?" Sophie asked, catching the attention of her middle sister.

Lettie turned her head and grinned, "Oh, Sophie!" She cried in joy, "How are you, Sophie, oh I haven't seen you in so long!"

Sophie grinned as Lettie took her into a massive hug. "I'm fine, thank you, Lettie," Sophie smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine," Lettie replied, stepping away. "What are you doing this afternoon all by yourself, Sophie?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "I'm just stepping out."

"That devilishly handsome wizard kiss you out of the house, did he?" Lettie teased openly, taking off her apron.

Sophie blushed, "No, not really, I decided I needed to step out."

Lettie grinned. "I see you're not having problems with your relationship with Howl then."

"Actually…"

"You _are_?" Lettie gaped, "W-What about, sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Sophie said, sitting down at one of the bakeries window tables. Lettie ordered a coffee from the waitress and Sophie ordered a lemon tea. "It's just that sometimes I ask myself things… you know."

"Like what?" Lettie pressed on, taking a sip of her coffee. "You haven't met anyone else, have you?"

"No, of course not…" Sophie said, "But sometimes, I wonder if I'm taking it too far, or if I'm doing things… that I'm not supposed to be doing…"

"You haven't slept with him yet, have you?" Lettie asked, fixing her hair back into place.

Sophie blushed, "No, I haven't… but I sleep in his bed… with him… and I don't know if that's alright, or not. He certainly likes it…"

Lettie sighed, "I don't know what's wrong and what right…" Lettie admitted. "Certainly if you asked mother she would have fifty thousand fits over it, but, I can't see anything wrong with it. If you feel comfortable with it, then I don't see why you have to worry over such things, Sophie." She raised her light eyebrows. "So, how is Howl?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you, Lettie," A slick voice came up from behind Lettie. Sophie looked up and smiled.

"Howl, sweetheart," Sophie smiled, "what are you doing?"

"I saw you from the window," Howl admitted, "I was just on my way to the market actually."

"Oh, Howl, I was going to go shopping…"

"I actually had something planned for us tonight…" Howl said softly, "Does that appeal to you, would you like to go out tonight?"

"What about Markl and everyone?" Sophie asked. "I would love to… but…"

"They will be taken care of," Howl assured, "Cal is an excellent babysitter and Markl is almost twelve, they will all be fine my love."

"…Alright," Sophie gave in with a smile. Howl grinned brilliantly.

"Alright," He said enthusiastically, bending down to press his lips to hers softly. "I'll see you tonight. Have a nice afternoon, ladies."

"Thank you, Howl," Lettie replied sweetly.

"Bye Howl…"

Both of the girls watched as Howl left the bakery and walked down towards the market in graceful strides.

"So," Lettie started. "I think today calls for a great shopping spree, I mean, we have to get you prettied up for your date with Howl."

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, "And what about you?" She asked, "what are you going to shop for?"

Suddenly, Lettie whipped around to look at a lean waiter, who smiled at her shyly. "Lance," She said, ushering the man over. Quickly he bounded over, his eyes locked on Lettie's.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" He asked, grinning.

"Nothing at this moment," Lettie said seductively, pouting her cherry-red lips. "But I would very much like it if you would accompany me out to dinner tonight…"

"Lettie!" Sophie screeched as the young waiter walked away, grinning brightly.

"What?" She said defensively, "I'm young; I need to try some things out. Besides, I do need an excuse to go and blow half my wage on dresses."

Lettie and Sophie left the bakery and headed down to the market, window shopping along the way.

"You know what you need," Lettie said, looking into a shop with beautiful, yet outrageously prices dresses on show. "Lingerie."

"I don't think so," Sophie countered quickly. "No way, Lettie. I'm not like you."

Lettie rolled her eyes. "Bloomers are hardly attractive, Sophie, you know that," Lettie told her eldest sister bluntly. "I don't mean the whole Monty, but just… attractive brassieres. Have you ever tried those, Sophie? They are so comfortable."

"Let's just focus on finding a dress first, something that Howl will actually _see_!" Sophie said, walking into a tailor shop.

"I like this one," Lettie said, holding up a plum coloured dress. It's neckline- well, it had no neckline. It held up around the breasts and flowed to the legs in one swoop. "I think it would look nice on you, Soph."

"I don't have the breasts to hold it up," Sophie mumbled.

"But it will show off your lovely neckline," Lettie insisted, "Please let me buy it for you, consider it an early birthday present."

"Lettie, I'll never wear it anywhere…" Sophie protested weakly.

"Nonsense," Lettie said, "You'll wear it out tonight."

"I don't think so, Lettie…" Sophie said, "I'll probably wear my lemon one that Howl bought me, he does like that one…"

"Yes, he liked it on you the last seventeen times you wore it out too," Lettie replied teasingly, taking the plum number over to the counter. "Face it Sophie, you need a few new dresses. Ones that make you feel great- and this one will do just that."

Knowing that the battle was going to be lost, Sophie gave in. "Fine…"

Lettie bought the dress and dragged Sophie out of the shop, only to walk straight into a lingerie one.

"Lettie," Sophie moaned, her hand flying to her cheeks in embarrassment, spying the little clothes she saw on the rack. "Really, can we not?"

"Bloomers are not going to work with this dress, Sophie," Lettie said, "Please, come on, don't be like this, Sophie. At least try to work with me."

Sophie watched as her sister went through the racks of the small, coloured underwear garments and she couldn't help but heat up. Sophie wasn't a material girl- she didn't like to dress up; she didn't like these _little_ items. And they were little- and lacy. Picking up a small set of underwear, Sophie examined them. Did her sister really wear these things?

"I found the exact pair that you need," Lettie came over, holding an embarrassing pair of bone coloured strapless bras. "It will make it seem like you're wearing no underwear, but really you are- it will drive him mad!"

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "I thought that it was going to be a nice dinner with Howl, I didn't think we were trying to make him insane."

"Yes well," Lettie said, steering Sophie to the change rooms. "Try them on please, see if they fit."

Sophie sighed as she gave into her sister and tried on the revealing underwear. From the outside, she could tell her sister was working herself up to ask Sophie another question.

"Sophie?" Her voice came in like a grinding against her ear.

"What Lettie?" Sophie almost growled from behind the curtain.

"… Do you think I could do your hair for tonight? Please?" Lettie asked.

"Fine," Sophie gave in, "But absolutely no make-up."

"Of course, Sophie," Lettie said. She knew she was teetering on the edge of her sisters sanity just by doing this. Sophie came out of the changing room, adjusting the buttons on her dress.

"They fit," She mumbled. "Let's go- we have better get back to the castle, it's getting late and I had better start dinner. You're welcome to come back with me."

Lettie and Sophie walked into the castle, Lettie in awe of the elegant interior of Howls place.

"Sophie!" Markl cried, coming down the stairs in a flurry. "Oh…" His eyes fell to Lettie. "Who are you?"

"Markl," Sophie said, moving to the kitchen. "This is my sister, Lettie, Lettie, this is Howl's apprentice, Markl."

"Hello Markl, nice to meet you," Lettie smiled, leaning down to Markl's height.

"Yeah," Markl said, turning his interest, "Sophie, what is for dinner?"

"Pie," Sophie replied, cutting up the cuts of beef. "Is that alright, Markl?"

"Fine," Markl said, "Well… Bye!"

Markl ran back up the stairs quickly, finding Heen and dragging him back out to the balcony to play.

"Hello," Sophie," Calcifer said from the hearth, "and Lettie, Howl told me he was taking you out for dinner. Would you like me to get the oven ready? I've already made so much hot water for your baths."

"If you would, Calcifer," Sophie said, throwing the gravy into the pie shell and sealing it. "Lettie and I are going to get ready up in my room. Is Howl back?"

Calcifer nodded from the hearth as Sophie slipped the pie into the oven. "I think he just got out of the bathroom actually, I think he just went into his room actually."

Sophie nodded and set the timer for the pie. "Lettie and I are going to get ready now, please keep an eye on Markl," Sophie said, "He seems a little… weird at the moment."

"Of course."

Lettie allowed Sophie to have a bath while she raided her room, picking the clothes and accessories that Howl had bought her in one of his all-mighty shopping sprees he did.

Coming out from the bathroom, Sophie skipped past Howl's room where she could hear him humming to himself lightly. Smiling, she slipped into her own room where Lettie was waiting.

"Sit down, let me do your hair," She said softly. "I know that wizard next door is eavesdropping on me."

"I am not!" Came the sudden burst from Howl.

"Howl," Sophie tutted her love softly, "Give us some privacy, please."

"Of course, sweet," He replied. Sophie heard him open his door and step down to the staircase in a pair of his expensive boots.

Lettie played with Sophie's lengthy starlight hair, braiding it into small plaits and pinning them to the back of her hair. Scrunching Sophie's hair, Lettie pinned it back into a perfect bun. The hairstyle framed Sophie's face perfectly.

Lettie left Sophie to slip into her undergarments, then into her long dress. Lettie only re-entered the bedroom when she needed the dress adjusted. The soft, flowing plum dress complimented Sophie nicely and flowed down to her ankles, creating a lovely, thin silhouette.

"Just let me get this necklace I found for you…" Lettie muttered, stringing the thin necklace around her neck. "Perfect."

"Sophie and Lettie," Howl's smooth voice came through the door. "Dearest, are you almost ready, I've booked our table for seven, please."

"Coming, Howl," Sophie replied, slipping on the low silver shoes that Howl had bought her so long ago.

Howl caught her arm as Sophie slipped out of the room, smiling brightly. Lettie came out from behind and quickly bit her goodbyes, slipping out past the couple. "I need to get ready myself," She gushed, "Have a lovely night."

"You look…" Howl said, his blue eyes travelling up and down Sophie's form. "Even absolutely immaculate doesn't come close…"

Sophie smiled, "You look amazing too."

His eyes travelled across her shoulder line and Sophie couldn't help but remember what Lettie had said to her. _"It will drive him mad!"_ Curse her seductive sister for all eternity.

"Come on, sweetheart," Howl said, taking Sophie by the hand, bring the back of her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Wow, Soph!" Calcifer crooned in amazement as Sophie walked past the hearth. "The pie's ready, to let you know."

Sophie went to take the pie out of the oven, however, Howl's hand took hers, and he smiled. "Allow me, dearest," He cooed softly, taking the pie out of the oven as Markl and Heen ran down the stairs. The Witch followed slowly, taking each step in small, careful strides.

"Wow, Sophie, Master Howl!" Markl cried, taking his place at the table. "You two look amazing!"

Sophie flushed as Howl cut the pie into fives, placing a hearty helping of it on five plates. "Thank you, Markl," Sophie murmured.

Howl stood up and straightened out his dressy white shirt. "We'll be going now," He said, taking Sophie's hand. "Don't stay up late- we won't be home late."

"Okay, Master Howl," Markl murmured as he scoffed down the pie in large gob-fulls.

Stepping out into the crisp night in Market-Chipping, Howl allowed himself a quick peck against Sophie's temple. "You look so beautiful, love," He murmured, "I love the colour."

"Thank you, Howl," Sophie replied. "Where are we going to eat."

A large smile crossed over his face as he strung his fingers through hers. "I booked a table at Melina's."

"Melina's?" Sophie squeaked in surprise, "But that's the most expensive place in town! Howl; I won't let you take me there."

Howl grinned, a grin that made Sophie feel weak at the knees. "No matter, my love," He assured softly, running his hands over Sophie's bared forearm. He loved how much of her creamy skin she was showing off and the way she was holding the dress up without shoulder straps was driving him mad. What was she wearing underneath? "You deserve everything…"

"Oh Howl…"

* * *

"Are you Mistress Sophie Hatter?" a young messanger said, approaching Howl and Sophie at their table.

"Yes," Sophie replied evenly, her eyes flicking up to the young boy. "Who wants to know?"

"My master Prince Justin has noticed your presence from afar," The boy clarified. "He requests your company at his table."

"She can't go," Howl answered abruptly. "Tell Prince_ Justin_ that she is in the company of Howl Pendragon for all of this evening."

"Howl!" Sophie squeaked, outraged. "I can make up my own mind."

"I know you can make up your own mind, love," He replied, placing his fork down beside his plate. "I was merely answering for you. We haven't even finished dinner. I do not take kindly to the people taking my date away from me- I find it rather rude."

"I'm sure you could come too," Sophie replied, taking a sip of her wine, "The Prince is such a friend."

"May I intrude?" The messenger asked politely.

"You may," Howl gritted through his teeth. Sophie shot him a look.

"The Prince specifically requested _your _company," He said to Sophie, "Yours and yours only."

"Oh…"

Howl threw up his hands. "Yes," He hissed, "A great friend the Prince is, now I see how he got that blasted curse upon him in the first place!"

"Howl!" Sophie cried. She turned her attention to the young boy messenger. "Tell the Prince I will be there in a moment."

"Of course, my lady."

"You're going?" Howl asked, leaning across the table. "Sophie, I thought you and I were out tonight."

"Oh Howl, he only wants to speak with me, I see no harm in it," Sophie replied lightly, eating her beans. "Calm down, Howl."

"I do find it rude that he has invited you over and not me, Sophie, forgive me if I'm a little upset," Howl replied quickly, "I do not take kindly to people stealing my date away."

"It's not like I'm going to leave you for Justin, Howl," Sophie replied. "He only wants to talk and we haven't seen him since the war ended. We really do need a chance to catch up. Besides, he never really knew you, Howl."

Howl remained silent, knowing that slowly but surely, Sophie was winning the war. He sighed as he finished his wine. It had been a lovely dinner until now. "I'll meet you at home, then," He said exhausted.

"You're just going to leave me?" Sophie asked.

"Of course not," Howl replied graciously, taking Sophie's hand as she got up, "You'll be with the _Prince_."

Wordlessly, Howl bid Sophie goodbye- a slow kiss that did purposely so that the Prince would see. Then, he left the elegant restaurant and stepped down the stairs to walk back to his home.

Was Sophie really his, and was it right for him to act the way he did. What nerve the Prince had on taking Sophie out from right under his nose. The Prince had to resort to using his royal powers to sway Sophie into his company- he would not dare if he were as normal as anyone else. Howl had denied invitations from royalty many times beforehand and though it wasn't acceptable, it wasn't like you were going to be sent to the gallows for it. He hoped Sophie would have had the same view as he did- to stick with him, which was right and not give into the Prince's rude intrution. Sophie did not though- she didn't know how to say no to the Prince.

Slowly, Sophie moved over to Prince Justin's table where he smiled at her, motioning for her to sit.

"Sophie my dear, how are you?"

* * *

Howl opened the door to his castle and stepped inside, relishing the warm air that hit his crisp, cold clothes. Calcifer was snoozing by the hearth, though woke up when Howl sat on the lounge beside him.

"Howl?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his little demon hands. "Where's 'Ophie?"

"With the Prince," Howl seethed, taking off his expensive boots.

"Whoa!" Calcifer rebounded quickly, his voice shaking the walls. "What happened?"

"The Prince was at the restaurant," Howl snapped, throwing his jacket beside the hearth. "His messenger came over. I never minded the Prince- I gave him refuge in my house- but the nerve of him to ask Sophie's company over! Who does he think he is?!"

"Owch," Calcifer sympathised. "That must have hurt. But why didn't you stay with her, I mean, how is she supposed to get home?"

Howl rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm sure the Prince will escort her home," He said. "I wasn't going to sit out the front of the restaurant and wait for her.

"Look, Howl," Calcifer consoled, "I know his the Prince, but I agree, that is plain rude."

With a swift movement, Howl was up the stairs. "I'll be in my room, if Sophie comes back."

"Alright, Howl," Calcifer murmured. What else was he supposed to say? There was nothing to say. Everything was looking bad for Howl.

* * *

At around ten, Sophie came home, bidding the Prince a friendly goodbye. Calcifer was up awaiting her return and made use of his irritated tone as best he could.

"Hello Sophie," He said, folding his little demon arms. "How was dinner?"

"Dinner was nice," Sophie replied warily. She didn't like the tone of voice of the demon and frankly, didn't wish to talk with him. All she wanted to do was to reach up to Howl's quarters and straighten things out between them. And by god, did they have some issues to straighten out. "What's wrong Cal?"

"How could you, Sophie?" Calcifer asked, "How could you do that to Howl?"

"I think the fault and rudeness is more in Justin than anything," Sophie replied, "I can't just deny the Prince, can I? I am extremely upset that he thinks that he can just pull me away from Howl's company… That he thinks Howl isn't any more than a friend to me."

"Oh…" The demon trailed off.

"And if you'd excuse me, Cal," Sophie said, "I'd like to clear that up now with Howl. I want to tell him how I feel."

"Of course, Sophie," Calcifer said humbly, letting Sophie slip off her shoes and scale the staircase.

Howl's bedroom light was still on and was streaming out into the thin hallway. Carefully, Sophie peered around the door, finding Howl sitting upright on his bed still very much awake. He was staring straight ahead, his blue eyes holding nothing in them.

"Howl?" Sophie asked, her voice suddenly quaking.

"Come in Sophie," Howl muttered, shifting over on his bed.

Abiding, Sophie slid by him until she could feel his heat of his body. He was so rigid and tight and never averted his gaze from the wall in front of him.

"I want to talk," Sophie started slowly. Howl sighed.

"Go ahead then, Sophie," He muttered, "Tell me how much Justin means to you."

"What?" Sophie cried, pulling back. Howl winced and turned away sadly. "Howl, what are you talking about?"

"Seeing as you would much rather his company than mine, I assumed you were in love with him," Howl murmured sadly. "Am I correct, my dear Sophie?"

"No!" Sophie cried, shifting her weight to peer over Howl's hunched shoulder. "Not at all! Howl, look at me!"

"How am I wrong?" Howl cried, spinning around. "Do tell me so! What assumption was I supposed to make when you left me for him?"

"Howl, I love you!" Sophie said, "And I was upset that Justin couldn't see that. I would never love Justin more than I love you, Howl! I just don't like you jumping to these conclusions. Who dares deny the Prince their company? If he was any man at all, he would have come and seen me himself, instead of thrusting his royal powers onto me, Howl! Can't you see?"

For a moment, he was silent, his brain racking through every scenario. Sophie could have possibly been right.

"Howl, say something, please," Sophie pleaded.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly, eventually. "It's just that I get… confused… about what is right and what is wrong with you. You are a free woman and you can see whoever you please, I do forget that."

Sophie was being forward, which was unlike her normally meek personality. "Howl," She said, grasping onto his shirt. "Then _make_ me yours."

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, his brain trying to register everything that was passing through it. It was too fast for him too track; everything was getting out of control. "Make you mine? Sophie, they are hardly suitable words at this point and time… We aren't even married, love…"

"Howl Pendragon!" Sophie cut him off, her tone rising as she was getting irritated. "Get rid of all this confusion about us and please, just court me!"

For a moment, Howl didn't speak. "… Do you want me to?"

"Yes, Howl, I do," Sophie replied hardly. "I know this isn't like me, Howl, to be so strong with you… But… I love you, sweetheart, and I want you to know that."

"I'm sorry Sophie," Howl said softly, "I just got so… jealous- I thought you were mine and I got so worked up with myself when I realized that you weren't."

"Did that make you sad, Howl?" Sophie asked softly.

"…Yes."

Slowly, Sophie cuddled up to Howl's form, slipping her feet under her bottom and leaning up to kiss him across the lips. The stunned look on Howl's face was amusement enough for Sophie to giggle a little bit.

"I know how you wanted me to stay in your bed again," She whispered softly.

"Oh, Miss Hatter, that's really quite scandalous…"

"I said nothing of the sort…"

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own in any way, shape, or form.

Hey, sorry I've been away for such a while but here's a long awaited update for this story. I actually don't dabble much in Howl and Sophie stories anymore but I saw a few in my favourites and followed the link and they got me back into this story and made me write another chapter.

Thanks to all previous reviewers and I hope I can hear some more of the feedback on this story.

Please review.


End file.
